


This Sensation

by piq_snine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domdrop, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Safewords, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Subdrop, Underage - Freeform, a lot of dirty talk, mentions of fisting, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piq_snine/pseuds/piq_snine
Summary: Harry doesn't quite realize that by touching his soulmate mark would elicit an early claim on him. Who exactly is his soulmate? And will they give him what he didn't know he needed?





	1. Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, didn't think it would get this kinky. Just wanted really hot Snarry sex with soulmate marks. May include other stories as a series based on this. Don't count on it though.
> 
> The next chapter is written. Waiting to get home to post. Some questions for my readers. How do y'all feel about:  
Cuckolding (consensual)  
Extreme Age Difference (i.e. Albus/Harry)  
Bestiality (animagus/sentient or regular. Dog specific)  
Sharing Harry with others (leading to voyurism)

Another Muggle has died. The Daily Prophet announces in flashing typeface and repeated imagery of investigating wizards known as Auror’s stepping about a well-kept home. Harry read the article three times more than he wished. But he had to remember the names, remember everything that he’d allowed to happen. 

He should have fought harder. He should have been able to do something more than cry over Cedric Diggory’s body. Instead, Harry wasn’t able to do anything more than bring Cedric’s body back to his father.

It wasn’t fair, none of it was. And now he was waiting in the empty living room of the only home he’d known for Auror’s to come and whisk him off to some safe guarded house. He didn’t even know where that might be. 

“Potter,” a loud banging came from the front door. “Get your things, we’re off.” 

It was Alistair Moody, the real one this time, standing at the front door gripping onto a overlarge broom. 

“Well, get to it.” 

Harry had so many questions, he tried getting any of them out, but he was distracted by the now green haired Auror who called herself Tonks. She fiddled with his coat and shrunken things before clapping him on the shoulder. 

“Where are we going?” Harry was finally able to get out. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Moody growled. 

“Can’t tell you anymore, mate.” Tonks patted him on the shoulder again. 

Harry decided not to argue any more. This Moody was just as frightening as the false one. 

Through the night they flew, out of Surrey, over London, and further than that. It was breathtaking, and Harry couldn’t help but forget, if only for a few moments, that there was a war brewing. 

The lights twinkled below him, streets and cars passing. Moody lead their small flock towards the edge of the city, and towards a residential neighborhood. Street lamps dimmed as they flew down, down, slowly down until their feet touched concrete. 

It was a nice neighborhood, one that would certainly make the Dursley’s hate it. There were children still out playing, television shows blaring from cozy living rooms. Harry hoped to have a family one day. One to play loud television and shout from the back yard. Those lonely feelings grew until he felt like he was drowning in them. Cautiously, he rubbed his soul mark on his collarbone. Covered by layers of clothing, there was no way anyone would guess that was its location. 

It prickled, sometimes, when Harry thought that his soulmate was stroking their own. Hopefully thinking of him and when they would meet. He hoped that they would love him and see beyond his scar and damned notoriety. 

“Inside, boy.” Moody huffed, pushing Harry’s shoulder gently to get him into motion. 

The revealing of the townhouse in front of them was intriguing, but not as distracting as he hoped it would be from the painful loneliness inside. 

“Harry!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in hushed tones. “Oh, my boy, how are you?” 

The loneliness shed itself quickly in the sight of the matronly woman. Her hug was warm and enveloping, the perfect thing to shake out the bad feelings. 

“Harry.” Mr. Weasley walked up to him, smiling as proud as he does his children. Harry’s gut clenched. “How are you, son?”

“A bit peaky? Well, dinner will be ready soon enough.” Mrs. Weasley announced, her voice as boisterous as usual. Harry wondered if it was for someone else’s ears and not his. “Why don’t you get your bags upstairs. Ron can find you a bed.”

“Ron’s here?” Harry smiled. So maybe being brought to a safe house wasn’t going to be such a bad thing. 

“Yes,” a drawling voice echoed down a hall. Harr froze, not sure if he really wanted to confirm that other voice. A voice that he knows so well. “He and that insufferable girl have been cavorting around this place all day. Moaning about your absence.” 

“I’m sure it was less moaning about and more private conversations.” Harry’s tongue was going to get him in trouble, no doubt, before school had even begun. Snape exited the dim hallway and stood tall and foreboding. 

“Why is it,” Snape continued, “that you have the inability to control your tongue in front of your teachers?”

“Maybe now it’s because we’re not in school and you can’t take house points from me?” Harry replied. 

“Maybe someone should teach you to hold your tongue.” Snape drawled. 

“Would you like to show me yourself, sir?” Harry spat out before he could stop himself. 

Maybe he really did have a difficult time controlling his temper. But it was worth it to see the high spots of red on the older man’s cheeks. There was some twisting pleasure that warmed him and brought him joy to see. This man, this cantankerous, borderline evil man who maybe a dark wizard could be beaten in a battle of words. Or embarrassed into submission. 

Harry’s hand raised to stroke at his soul mark once again. He had always been able to pass it off as a nervous habit. It was uncouth to reveal where one’s soul mark was located. Especially to anyone not their soulmate. 

The subtle intake of breath was almost ignored for the admonishment of Harry. But Harry had heard it. Snape’s breathing was nearly erratic. To think that Harry had really bested his professor. The admonishment from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was worth it. 

“I can’t believe that you said that to him.” Hermione said. Her eyebrows twitching in annoyance. Ron was the only one, beside Fred and George, that approved of what Harry had done. If only he’d said something different. “You know he’s going to find any excuse to punish you come the beginning of term.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course, it would happen. “It’s no different than any other year.” 

“It’s true, Hermione, he’ll find any excuse to take points away before they’ve been given. Or any way to give Harry detention.” Ron helped in Harry’s defense. 

“The only thing I found odd, was-“ Harry stopped, feeling his mark tingle. It took his breath away, as it usually does. 

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Fred asked. George was busy digging around in a rucksack that Harry couldn’t clearly see. Whatever it was, Harry was sure he didn’t want to know what was in it. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Harry rubbed his mark, the tingling turning into a burning sensation as he stroked it. He had to close his eyes and swallow a moan. The feeling was incredible. It shot something akin to electricity to the rest of his body. He could feel his nipples tightening almost painfully, and his cock twitch in his trousers. “I-is dinner ready, you think?” 

The group set off to the lower floors, running into Ginny and Sirius along the way. Apparently, she’d been shown to the library just as Hermione had discovered the vast collection of dark magic books. Harry wanted to stay away from them, he had enough run-ins with the restricted section. 

“Dinner is finally ready.” Mrs. Weasley sounded exasperated by the time Harry had made his way from washing his hands to his chair. Unfortunately, it was directly across from Snape. Harry let an internal groan soak his bones before avidly trying to avoid making eye contact with him. 

Harry had been surprised to see Snape there as part of the Order. He was more upset, however, that such a wizard was a member and not Harry. It shouldn’t have mattered that he was still underage. He should be able to make his own decisions. After all, Voldemort was after him. Shouldn’t he have his own say? 

Ginny roped Harry into a conversation about the upcoming finals of the Quidditch tournament. They and Ron had been following their teams with fervor. Harry was in the middle of regaling Ron about the last two points that clinched the win for Bulgaria when the tingling came back. Harry tried holding his breath against the onslaught. The feeling was different this time. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but it was making him feel more aroused. 

This shouldn’t be happening to him yet. He was still only fifteen, not even old enough to begin this stage of bonding. The bonding between two soulmates that tied them closer and closer together. Whomever this person was, they’d begun, intentionally, seeking him out. Which meant, that his soul mate was in this room if they were willing to bond. 

Eyes wide, Harry looked at every single un-bonded person in the dining room. He was no expert in telling who was bonded and who wasn’t, but he was sure he would find someone else who was looking for their intended. From one end to the other Harry kept looking, fevered eyes trying to find that person. The scary part was that besides his friends, the rest were all adults. 

“Harry, you alright?” Ron asked, his hand grasping Harry’s right forearm as if to try to bring him back to attention. It wouldn’t work. The mark was warming up, Harry had learned, as every person had learned in muggle or magic school, that the mark would only get hotter. Until the mark became unbearable and the two must complete their bonding. And each one was entirely different. 

Bonding could be anything from a platonic acceptance to a burning, lustful desire to consummate. And by the way his mark was burning, he was sure he knew what kind of passion his soulmate would have. 

“Harry?” Sirius was finally able to draw Harry’s attention. There was no one else looking around for him. Even as Sirius was coming around to get to Harry, he was panting with the uncomfortable desire. “What’s wrong?” 

“They-they’re here.” Harry tried standing, he was sweaty, his shirt clinging to his back. “My soulmate, it burns.” 

Harry looked around one more time. Each person only looking up in curious wonder or horrified expressions. Who were they? Where were they? What was going on? Maybe it isn’t his mark, maybe it’s something else. Then, another look around and the tingling returned, and suddenly it was like he knew. His bones locked up, his muscles tightened, his gut clenched, and his soul was on fire. 

“You?” Harry breathed, barely able to make a sound as his eyes met cold onyx. Snape. It was Snape. His soulmate was Severus Snape. “No,”

“Denial would only be our downfall, Potter.” Harry thought he never heard such soft sounds coming from Snape before. His words were as strong as wet paper. Whispers without authority. 

“No.” Sirius shook his head. But Harry didn’t listen to anything else. His gut cramped with tension, a strong desire to run. Run away. There was no way that his soulmate was Severus Snape. The man loathed Harry. “This is not happening.” 

“I don’t know about you, Black,” Snape rose from his seat, shaking and knees weak. Harry knew his would be no stronger, “I’d rather not risk Potter’s health for the sake of your delicacy.” 

“As if you’re willing to do anything but hate me.” Harry spoke, voice somehow strong. “I doubt you’re willing to-“

“Do not assume what I will or will not do, Potter.” Snape growled. Harry’s mark burned, he was sure that it would scorch his shirt if nothing was done yet for it. “If you all will excuse us.” 

“No, I will not allow you to do this!” Mrs. Weasley jumped up from her seat, looking like she would take on a dragon. “He is a boy.” 

“Hadn’t we already had a discussion like this?” Snape snapped. All Harry could do was try to breath. Breath through this burning mark and his turgid erection. He wasn’t sure which he wanted to go away first. “Believe me I’m not particularly enthused to have such a burden thrust onto me without my permission.”

“I wasn’t the one who initiated the bond.” Harry yelled. He stood up too, anger now swelling in his chest instead of the constricting desire to pounce the man across the table from him. 

“At least I don’t touch my mark whenever I chose to.” Snape growled through bared teeth. The sight only made Harry gasp and shiver.

According to any lesson he’d ever had about this type of bonding, their mating was going to be explosive. Their lives drenched in high emotions and “deep loyalty that transcends any other logical pairing.” Harry was not looking forward to that. The man could barely stand his own god son, Draco, let alone the bane of their master’s existence. 

“The longer we wait, the more painful it will be.” Snape sighed. He sounded defeated. It was such a dramatic turn from the ever pompous professor that Harry could only gape at the man. Harry had to grudgingly agree. His breathing was getting harder, his chest tightening, and the mark searing his skin. He was sure his skin would blister if he waited any longer. 

“Screw it.” Harry groaned. 

It took too long to finally convince the rest of everyone to agree to Harry being in a room alone with Snape. Harry was surprised that he didn’t have a chaperone sitting in the corner waiting for Snape to make a mistake and blast him with a fireball. 

As it were, Harry was still of sound mind to recognize that he would soon have to bare himself to his professor, a man who punished him with scrubbing cauldrons and who very likely hated him. 

“So much for a loving mate.” Harry groused, picking at his drenched shirt. 

“What was that?” Snape demanded from somewhere near the door. 

“Nothing.” Harry tried catching his breath, but his fingers itched to touch something, tangle into hair, or grip onto sweaty skin. The image of Snape above him, thrusting inside of him made Harry cry out in a near shout. 

“Potter.” Snape was instantly at his side. Though his hands were gentle his voice was clipped and angry. “What happened?”

“No-nothing.” Harry groaned when Snape's hands gripped his arms. The touch was heavenly. But it didn’t lessen the burn of his mark. “L-let’s just get this over with.”

Harry turned towards Snape. His hair was draped around his face, onyx eyes shifting back and forth across Harry’s face. Looking for something. But Harry couldn’t think with the older man in front of him. Suddenly, his desire compounded, and Harry shouted in ecstasy. His body shook, knees buckling. He’d orgasmed before anything even happened. But his erection was still there. 

“Potter,” Snape growled. The hands around Harry gripped tighter before pulling him closer. The larger body against him made Harry groan in pleasure. He could feel the wetness in his pants, evidence that, somehow, he’d found pleasure in just the visage of Snape. 

Hands roamed over Harry’s burning body. Electricity caused his nerves to be extra sensitive. So that when calloused fingers brushed over pert nipples, Harry cried out again. 

“Snape.” Harry moaned, not sure what, or if, he were asking for anything. 

Fingers pinched his nipples, drawing a gasp from Harry. Snape’s fingers twisted gently, eliciting a louder sound. The harsh cotton creating a delectable friction that made Harry throw his head back. 

“More.” Harry begged. Snape leaned down and began nibbling at the soft parts of Harry’s neck. Nipping at the Adam’s apple, tongue laving at the corded muscle leading towards a sensitive part of Harry’s neck. “There,” he breathed, “right there.” 

Snape began sucking while twisting Harry’s nipples. Teeth grazed skin a few times, reminding Harry that he could be very rough if he wanted to. Which sent another shiver up Harry’s spine.  
Harry thrust his hips forward and ground against Snape’s hip. The pressure was nearly perfect. On his own hip, he could feel Snape’s length grind into him as well. 

“Oh, how I’ve longed to get my hands on you.” Snape ground out. One hand snuck around Harry’s back and rose to the nape of Harry’s hair. “I’ve pleasured myself to your image, not realizing that I could have had you earlier.” 

Harry didn’t know what to think of that. The fact that Snape imagined doing this very thing to Harry before confirming that they were soulmates. But Snape’s mouth latched onto Harry’s neck again and began sucking. 

“All this time, I could have been fucking your tight ass.” Snape growled. “Taking my pleasure inside your body.” 

Harry was gripped along his arms and yanked towards the bed. He could barely keep up when Snape threw him to the mattress and began tearing off Harry’s clothes. His shirt was ripped off, causing Harry to shiver and wriggle. His trainers, socks, and pants pulled off without care. When he was in his pants, Harry shivered from the chill of the room. And the eyes that roved over his exposed body. 

“I never knew that I could have had you earlier.” The fire in Snape’s eyes may as well have been hell for all the empathy there was in them. Harry gulped. Maybe the literature was wrong. Maybe Snape’s soul was too twisted for this coupling to be healthy. 

Snape reached down to Harry’s boxers, loose and oversized for his body, and pulled it down to reveal Harry’s reddened cock head. Snape let the band snap against Harry’s cock, causing Harry to twitch and groan in pleasure-pain. 

“I’m going to enjoy ravishing you, My Mate.” Snape began pulling off his robes. Carefully dropping them on the floor. Never tearing his gaze from Harry’s nude body. Harry couldn’t help but squirm underneath so much attention. “I’m going to enjoy fucking you to within an inch of your life. Fucking you until your hole is gaping wide and unable to hold my cum.”

Harry moaned. Even if there didn’t seem to be any empathy in Snape’s eyes, Harry couldn’t help but know that that’s what he wanted too. He wanted to be fucked, used, bit and spat on. But he also wanted a lover’s arms to cradle him afterwards. Soft words to sooth the angry coupling and play. He craved a soft, loving touch. But he also craved this. 

“You are allowed to make sounds, Potter,” Snape was completely naked now, hard length too heavy to stand up against his stomach, “But I do not want to hear you calling out my name until I come inside you. Do you understand?” 

Harry nodded. Merlin, he wanted that inside him now. He could feel his hole flex and wink for it. 

“Good boy.” Snape said lowly, making Harry’s entire body shiver. 

Snape bent down to pull off Harry’s boxers all the way. He watched as every inch of glorious skin was revealed to him. 

“So beautiful.” Snape whispered. Harry had a second to take in the fact that his legs were spread, welcoming Snape closer to his body than ever before. Snape only sat back on his heels, looking at the winking hole before him. Harry swallowed, hoping that Snape remembered to make Harry’s first time relatively easy. 

Snape reached forward and gripped Harry’s cock. The touch like ecstasy to Harry. His back bowed as Snape began pumping Harry faster, hand tightening around him. 

“I see your mark.” Snape whispered, his words taking on a gentler tone. Somehow Harry felt more exposed after Snape mentioned it. Snape’s hot hand kept pumping him, foreskin rubbing his head delectably. Harry never closed his eyes, so he saw as Snape lifted himself up and leaned over his body to lick at the mottled flesh at his collarbone. He was still burning there, bond not satisfied with dirty talk and a hand job. 

Harry bucked into Snape’s hand, wanting more. 

“Such an eager little slut.” Snape bit at the skin he was just licking. “You want more, don’t you?”

Harry hummed eagerly, hoping that Snape would do something more than tug at his erection. 

“Fine,” Snape sat up and grabbed his wand from the floor, “Hands up against the headboard. Knees to your chest.” 

Harry complied silently. Knowing that if he was behaved now, he could get something incredible soon. Snape whispered an incantation, a string of words commanding a thick rope coming from his wand to wind its way around Harry’s body. It flowed as sinuously as a snake, the silk never burning or chafing as it tied itself in intricate knots holding Harry’s leg’s tucked close to his body, two lengths twisting up and around his neck. If he pulled his head up, his knees followed. But nothing tightened around Harry’s neck. Thankfully.

The snake-like rope continued winding it’s way around Harry’s hips and chest. Diamond like pattern’s being knotted around him. Hands being threaded to clasp together like a prayer and secured to the headboard, though that knot was loose. 

“If you become to uncomfortable, shout out ‘Red.’ Do you understand?” Snape asked before Harry nodded. “If you are in pain what are you going to say?” 

“Red.” Harry said quickly. The red ropes around him were secure enough that Harry felt as if he were swaddled. 

“Good.” Snape pointed his wand to his hand and spoke a few words. His hands were glistening with a jell. “Now, be a good little boy and let me do whatever I want to your body.” 

Harry groaned when Snape’s hands rubbed around his hole. The sparks of electricity ignited something in his stomach. Before he could say anything, Harry came again. White cum spurting against his stomach and onto his chest. 

“Now that won’t do. Will it Mr. Potter?” Snape pulled back his coated fingers while his dry hand reached for his wand again. Another couple of words spoken and the red ropes came forth again, these one’s thinner. Harry felt as they wound their way around the base of his cock, between his stones and at the base there as well. Then a silk ribbon wound it’s way around the length as well, tying off in a pretty bow. “That’s better. Same rules. If it get’s to be too much, you say,”

“Red.”

“Good little slut.” Snape’s glistening fingers decended back towards Harry’s hole. This time one pushing inside instead of teasing his hole. Harry’s back bowed and his back lifted from the bed from the intrusion. It was slightly painful, but there was pleasure there too. The mix of the two exquisite and confusing to Harry. “That’s it, take it. You’re going to be taking my cock soon. And maybe someday you’ll take my whole fist.”

Harry’s had rose quickly, heart pounding in his chest in fear. 

“But not tonight, My Mate.” Snape soothed before pushing the digit deeper. He twisted and flexed before adding another finger. Harry groaned and shouted when Snape found that bundle of nerves inside his core. When the third finger made it’s way inside all three flexed continuously over Harry’s prostate. Teasing him inside. “You can’t come with the knot on your cock, can you?”

Harry screamed when a fourth finger made its way inside, all of them rubbing harshly over his prostate while trusting inside, bottoming out at the last set of knuckles. It was the widest part of Snape’s hand before his thumb could be tucked in and his whole fist pushed in. But as he promised, that wouldn’t be for tonight. Tonight, he wanted to get his thick cock inside this boy and fuck his hole open. 

Snape’s hand kept pounding, punching into Harry’s loosened body. Leg’s shaking from the effort to widen even more, to welcome as much as Snape was willing to give him. Snape could see Harry’s mark turn the skin around it red from the heat. They needed to complete the bonding soon. After that, Snape had the rest of their lives to fuck and tease his little slut of a mate. 

Snape leaned up and wrapped his lips around one of Harry’s nipples, pulling the puffy skin into his mouth and suckling like a hungry puppy. Harry shook with a dry orgasm as all four fingers abused his prostate, teeth carefully biting at sensitive buds. 

“I think your hole is ready, slut.” Snape sat up and pulled his fingers out of Harry. Groaning with the sudden emptiness, Harry twisted around in his bindings, hands held high above his head, and tried to signal he was ready. “Your as hungry for it as a bitch in heat, aren’t you?” Snape rubbed some of the excess oil onto his cock, coating it liberally so as not to hurt or tear Harry. “Needing any kind of dick to plug you up and use your slutty body for their own pleasure. Well don’t worry, darling, I can fuck you as often as your body needs.” 

Snape rubbed his cock around Harry’s gaping hole. Hips twitching to accept his cock. Snape was nearly drooling with the need to plug the boy up. Fill him with his cum. 

Slowly, Snape pressed forward, cock head stretching the puffy, abused rim more. Harry groaned in pleasure, panting and gasping for more. Snape pushed a little more, the velvet walls clenching onto his cock, pulling him deeper. 

“Your slutty ass is eating me up, darling.” Snape groaned. He gave small thrusts, fucking his way into Harry’s smaller body. The silk ropes tightening and rubbing against Harry’s skin. He knew that when tied correctly, the ropes could even bring pleasure before a hand was even laid on him. “Going fuck you right, bitch.” 

Harry groaned when Snape’s cock widened in the middle, hips twisting to try and get more inside. With the few inches left, Snape looked up to Harry’s sweaty, disheveled face and grinned. The boy’s eyes were blown, glasses long gone, and hair matted to his head. Snape’s heart gave a painful thud when their eyes locked. How the fuck did he manage to mate with Harry James Potter? 

Snape snapped his hips forward suddenly, thrusting deep inside all in one movement that both men groaned at the feeling. Harry’s ass clenched around him, trying to massage him from inside. While Snape’s cock twitched with aborted attempts to come inside. But the strong hand on the base of his cock kept him from coming. 

“Now comes the fun part, my slutty mate.” Snape smiled, dug his heels into the mattress, bending over Harry carefully. And began fucking Harry like an animal. 

Rutting into such a small, soft body was something Snape never thought to imagine. Fucking such a young man so brutally. Never thought that Harry would be that young man, begging for more, screaming and moaning at length as Snape angled his hips and pounded into his prostate. The abused little gland making Harry’s cock twitch in dry orgasm after dry orgasm. 

The litany of dirty words, dirty names only increasing as their respective marks burned to a crescendo. Snape could feel something deep within him begin to shift and accept another presence inside of him. The feeling all together strange and something akin to homecoming. 

It was almost enough to distract him from fucking his beautiful mate below him. The ties around Harry’s hand’s unwound, allowing the boy to grip Snape’s back and claw at him. 

Snape drug his cock slowly in and out, teasing Harry with his girth. The loose, fluttering hole trying to grip him. Snape smiled. He was going to enjoy bedding his mate any chance he got. 

Sitting up, Snape carefully pulled out, causing Harry to scramble for him and beg for Snape to continue. Instead, Snape took his wand and released the ropes from Harry’s body. All except the one around his throat. The two lengths braiding into a leash. 

“On your knees like a proper bitch, Harry.” 

“Yes sir.” Harry broke his silence, agreeing quickly. Snape watched, entranced by the lithe body rolling around to present his ass like the bitch he was. “More, sir.” 

Snape raised a hand and slapped Harry’s ass. It jiggled pleasantly, handprint already being left as a mark. Harry gasped and groaned loudly. 

“Oh, now I know how to punish bad, little bitch boys like you.” Snape slapped Harry’s ass again, in a different place. Harry gasped. Blow after blow, alternating hands and spaces on his ass and thighs, Snape spanked Harry. Watching Harry’s puffy hole twitch everytime he was spanked turned Snape on so much, he thought he would burst at this simple act of loving punishment. The last blow was the hardest, right over both cheeks, touching his tender hole. Harry screamed. “That’s it. Let me hear you, little slut.” 

Snape lined up his dripping cock again and thrust brutally inside to the hilt. Harry kept screaming, hands giving way to elbows. Snape thrust slowly in and out as he pressed on Harry’s back so that it bowed, stomach almost touching the mattress. 

“Perfect, darling.” Snape ducked his head and spat on Harry’s hole, just because he could. “Such a dirty little boy.” Snape thrust inside of Harry. “My dirty little boy. Who loves to take cock however he can.” 

“Yes, sir, please, sir.” Harry babbled. Snape grabbed Harry’s waist with one hand, wound the leash in another until he could reach Harry’s shoulder without choking the boy, and pulled the body towards him as he fucked Harry. 

It was another barrage of thrusting and fucking, paired with light slaps on the ass just to hear Harry scream and convulse on another dry orgasm. 

“Fuck, such a good little boy.” Snape moaned, yanking gently on the leash making Harry’s head lift. The pose looked painful, but Harry wasn’t saying his safe word yet. The wet meeting of hip to ass the only other sound to Harry’s whimpering. “Come on, pet,” Snape snapped his hips a couple of times. “Don’t you want to take my load? Doesn’t my little bitch want my cum?” 

“Yes, sir.” Harry moaned. His voice wrecked and scratchy. Perhaps Snape will make the boy a soothing tea before sleeping tonight. But the mark was demanding more. 

“Don’t you want to be daddy’s good little slut?” Snape growled as he ground his cock deep into Harry’s ass. The boy was all but weeping at the stimulation, the abuse, the fucking. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry begged. Harry spread his legs more, accepting Snape in deeper. “I want you. I want all of you. Everything for as long as we live.” 

All at once, the burning sensation turned into a cooling, pleasurable ripple in their bodies. Harry began pushing back on Snape’s cock, hoping to get more before Snape came inside of him. But before that could happen, Snape reached around with one hand and untied the knot at the base of Harry’s cock. The release was instantaneous. Harry convulsed, large loads of come splattering against the sheets below them. Snape was going to make sure Harry was properly marked with come before the night was over. 

Harry screamed, ass tightening around Snape. But Snape wasn’t nearly as close as Harry. 

“That’s right, bitch.” Snape growled, fucking into the relaxing body beneath him. He could tell Harry was going to pass out soon. He’d rather fuck the boy while he was awake, rather than take from him while unconscious. He may have a depraved mind, but consent was explicitly important. “Take Daddy’s cock. You’re such a good little slut. Take it all.”

Harry moaned lethargically, “Daddy.” 

Snape concentrated, grinding down into the body below him. Harry was loosing the battle with sleep fast. And Snape was going to come before then. 

“Stay awake darling, let Daddy come inside you.” Snape lay himself over Harry’s smaller body, Bending down to search for Harry’s lips. The kiss was mostly teeth and awkward angles. But the taste on Snape’s tongue was enough. Snapping his hips a couple more times, Snape came. Despite the heat and brutality of their pairing, the orgasm was long and drawn-out. 

Snape hollered, biting onto Harry’s shoulder. The boy whimpering underneath him. Snape could feel some come leak between Harry’s ass cheeks, sure that the boy was frothing at the rim. What Snape wouldn’t give to see the fucked out, puffy hole of his mate. For all intent and purposes, his love. Though that particular emotion may come later, if ever. 

Huffing, Snape rolled off to the side. Cock still inside Harry as he pulled the boy with him. Snape rearraigned their limbs so Harry would remain impaled for a bit longer, should he not unconsciously push him out. Harry allowed the movement, only when Snape was done moving did Harry sigh lightly, as if pleased with the arrangement. 

Yes, love would come later.

Harry woke sometime in the night to a cold room, sticky feeling on his skin where come had dried, and arms wrapped around him. It wasn’t quite a loving embrace. Harry could vaguely remember Snape pulling Harry’s leg up and over Snape’s hip, cock still half-hard and buried within his sore body.

Now that he was awake, he could feel everything. The rope still bound around his neck, the burning on his ass, his guts a mishmash of pleasure and pain. But for the softly snoring man behind him, Harry would have thought that he was ravaged by a werewolf. 

Harry couldn’t help but let out a smile. Their coupling, their first bonding moment, was everything Harry didn’t know he wanted. And Snape was even holding him tightly, keeping them warm above the perfectly good blankets. 

Snape shifted behind Harry, only then did he realize that Snape was hard again. Harry smiled, reached down and around to grip Snape in his sleep. The man moaned something and Harry drug the cockhead towards his hole and pushed it in with no effort. It burned and his hole was extremely tender. But he figured Snape would make a tonic for him after another round of mind-blowing sex. 

“Daddy, time to wake up.”


	2. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up his Daddy in the best of ways. Severus might just learn something about hisself besides the most erotic out of Harry. Shared, it may just burn them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like the edit to the summery in the first chapter, I want to know if anyone is interested in the following:   
Extreme Age Difference (i.e. Albus/Harry)  
Sharing Harry  
Consensual cuckolding (leading to voyerism)  
Bestiality (animagus/sentient or actual dog?)
> 
> Please let me know in the comments. THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES mentions of the above. And only as mentions, no descriptions.

“Time to wake up, daddy.” Harry rolled his hips back, accepting more of his Mate’s thick, straining cock. The burn felt so good, legs widening to accept as much as he could in this position.

The slow, gentle thrusts forward were uncoordinated and instinct driven. Severus wasn’t fully awake, but the tight clenching around his cock stimulating him. Severus hummed deeply, hot breath against the back of Harry’s neck and ruffled his hair. A shiver of anticipation ran up Harry’s spine. If this morning went anything like last night, then he was in for a wild ride.

Grinning impishly, Harry kept rolling his hips, enjoying the catch of skin against his ass and thighs. Deep inside of him, he could feel Severus twitching, cock nestled within him. It was delicious. The heady feeling of his Mate clearly enjoying his body.

Groaning, Severus roused further from sleep, a languid arm wrapping around Harry’s waist to pull him closer. Captured. The thrill tingled all of Harry’s body.

“Daddy,” Harry breathed when Severus’ other hand dragged up his torso and found his abused nipples. Sometime in the night, Severus woke to apply salves and creams to Harry’s skin. Harry barely remembered the caring event, but enjoyed the cooling touch of medicines. “I’m ready for you.”

“Are you, now?” Severus’ sleep rough voice sounded more like a growl. Especially when he began grinding into his smaller mate. Harry gasped at the touch to his prostate, nipple pinched and pulled at the same time. Pain and pleasure marrying in a delightful mix. “How naughty were you for me this morning? To take me into your tight little pussy?”

The hand around Harry’s waist clutched at his lower abdomen, Severus angled his cock to press against Harry’s inner walls. Severus groped his own cock through Harry’s stomach. The scene across Harry’s lower body making him nearly convulse with need.

“I’ve been so naughty, daddy.” Harry’s hand came up to dig fingers into spider silk hair. His grip pulled Severus down to the crook of Harry’s long neck and silently demanded the biting pleasure. “I wanted your cock so bad, I had to do something.”

Harry didn’t mind that he was playing into some fantasy of Severus’. A daddy complex held between the two of them if Harry were honest. Severus was just as old as James and Lily. And Harry got a thrill wondering if they’d still be Mates if Severus and Lily had coupled first.

A long groan at that thought drove Harry to a quick orgasm.

“So incredibly naughty.” Severus’s wandering hand drifted lower to gather up the cum off of Harry’s body and the bed beneath. Fingers coated liberally with Harry’s seed, he brought up the hand to Harry’s mouth. “Dirty little sluts clean up after themselves.”

With Harry’s hips free to roll and grind, Harry attempted to drive Severus in and out of him as he took in Severus’ coated fingers. He lapped and sucked obscenely. Tongue darting out and wrapping around digits and between them. The taste wasn’t awful. But it would likely not be Harry’s most sought after tastes. The thinness of his own cum indicated how drained his body was from last night.

“Now.” Severus took his neglected thumb and pushed it into Harry’s open mouth. He pressed down harshly, pinning the muscle inside the man’s smaller mouth. “How about we see just how you’ve tamed your tongue.”

The dig from yesterday afternoon didn’t get past Harry. The quip of his words burning in his brain to remind him that his Mate very well could demand anything of Harry. And, through educated knowledge, Harry would not only wish to comply, but likely have the same hidden desires to eager complicit member.

“Good,” Severus growled in Harry’s ear as the boy nodded slightly. Thumb still planted firmly in Harry’s mouth, Severus dug a blunted nail into Harry’s nipple as hips began controlled thrusts.

Laying on their sides, it was difficult to work up the same animalistic rhythm as last night. Not to mention that Severus’ own thighs and back were aching from the strain. But hadn’t it been worth it? To discover just how wanton of a Mate Harry was for his cock? Every action and length of rope did nothing but wind Harry up tighter.

Heavy groans nearly drowned out the slap of skin on skin. The wet meeting of their coupling not going unnoticed. Severus would give anything to see his boy writhe on his cock all day. Hole stretched nearly painfully around his tool. And Harry would love it.

Severus removed his thumb and decided to grip Harry’s neck loosely, enough of a threat that if he so chose, Severus could chock Harry out and take and take and take from Harry’s unconscious body as he pleased. Leaving nothing for Harry to enjoy.

But Severus’ own instinct to receive active consent negated that fantasy. Though it was a beautiful fantasy.

“I could fuck you and take my own pleasure.” Severus bit at Harry’s ear, long cock pulling nearly all the way out. Throbbing head pulsing at Harry’s dripping asshole. The rim wide and red – likely. “Use your body and take what I want. And you, my beautiful little slut, would allow me to use you.” Harry moaned, nearly convulsing with another need to orgasm. Severus decided to allow Harry the opportunity to come or not. “I could fuck you so often you would never tighten back up or dry. Your sloppy little boy hole open for me and my pleasure.”

Harry ground back onto Severus’ hip, throat constricting around a gasp of air. Harry’s prostate was being nailed, if the clench of muscle and the bucking of hips were any indication. Severus slapped at Harry’s nipples, drawing out small shouts of surprise. Harry bucked again, face contorted into concentration. Ah, he was trying not to come.

“I could leave you bound and open. Gag you with a ring to keep your whore mouth open. I could let anyone come in and take their pleasure from you as well.” The actual thought of allowing anyone to touch Harry enlightened a part of Severus’ brain that bucked at the idea. Harry was his. And his alone. No one would ever see Harry like this. Moaning, writhing in pleasure, reddened cock begging for attention. However, the threat, the pure _fantasy_ of his dominance and control of Harry lit a fire deep in Severus’ body.

“Daddy,” Harry gasped when his nipples were slapped harshly again. The tingling and pain tightening the small nubs. Severus drooled at the idea of suckling them to get larger and puffy. “You wouldn’t.”

“Of course Daddy would.” Severus had enough of the tame fucking on their sides. He pulled out, the wet, loose, clutching sounds of Harry’s ass gurgling on the copious amounts of lubrication and precum. Harry whined at the loss, eyes wide as if Severus would abandon them both as they sat on the precipice of their completion.

Severus maneuvered Harry so that he was folded in on his knees, head down, arms at his sides with hands clutching ankles. It was a beautiful pose of complete submission. No ropes or binds to hold him. All of it Harry’s own design.

Severus almost came at the thought of Harry’s position.

“Daddy could,” Severus landed a loving blow to Harry’s ass cheek. The resounding shout high pitched and unexpected. Harry blushed at the sound. “He could use you.” _Slap_. “fuck you.” _Slap._ “Leave you for any man or beast to use.” Harry shouted soon after the last slap. Small cock erupting with seed.

“Oh?” Severus couldn’t believe the reaction. Was it because of the spanking, or perhaps – “Would my little slut like to give it up for an animal?” Harry was too blissed out, likely floating in sub space, to answer. Severus couldn’t hold back any longer. “How about we start with this.”

Severus lined himself up and thrust to the hilt in one go. Harry didn’t so much as twitch from overstimulation as he jumped from it. He groaned pathetically but didn’t say his color. “You remember your color?”

“R-red.”

Severus pulled out immediately and jumped off the bed. Harry nearly cried at the loss. The boy was still curled up, gripping his ankles, gaping hole dripping.

“I will always respect your word, Harry.” Severus walked up slowly to the bed. He outstretched a hand, cradling the back of the boys’ head. Harry sighed at the contact, ass wiggling impatiently. “All you have to do is let me know when it’s too much.”

“Please, daddy.” Severus couldn’t stand the thought of his boy begging any longer.

Severus crawled up onto the bed, down on all fours as if an animal who caught his lascivious prey. Harry’s hole twitched under the hungry gaze of his Mate. Close enough to smell the sweet, pungent aroma of sex, Severus spat into his hole. A glob of saliva mixing with cum. He spat again and thrust all four of his fingers inside the boy.

“I could do anything I wanted with your slut body.” Severus tucked his thumb in and pushed slightly. Harry gasped as the short digit stretched from the others. The fingers deep inside fluttering and rotating, causing Harry to release another high pitched moan of pleasure. Soon. He could have his fist inside of the boy soon. But for now. “For now, I think I’ll give us both pleasure, my Mate.”

Severus lined himself back up and began a jackrabbit pulse against the smaller wizard. The boy, for he certainly wasn’t of age yet, took and took and took. Eyes rolled up in the back of his head, hands loose around his ankles. Severus caged Harry in underneath him. The predatory thoughts driving him deeper and harder into his lover.

Harry no longer shouted, but he did occasionally clench. He shivered and groaned, eyes tracking Severus’s mad breeding. Angling again, Severus drove his hips back and forward in long repetitions. Cock slipping out a couple of times to rub the underside of Harry’s limp and spent cock. But the boy only cried for more.

A brutal and hard pace was set, Harry’s guts giving way to Severus’ throbbing cock. The older wizard could feel his balls tightening, sweat trickling to pattern his mate’s back. Like constellations in a milky galaxy. Harry’s green eyes still watching, pink lips mumbling ‘daddy, daddy, more daddy,’ as Severus finally tipped over to oblivion.

Severus’ shout of pleasure erupted out of him like a bull call. Ass clenching, toes curling, Severus ground as deep as he could into his precious boy. His mate. His lover. His.

As Severus caught his breath, still draped over his submitting lover, he noticed that Harry’s hands were free from their slackened grip around his ankles. One hand petting Severus’ head, as he had limited movements, and the other gripping tightly to Severus’ left wrist.

“Your mine, Severus.” Harry mumbled when he realized Severus was more cognizant. “But you better not share me with anyone else.”

Severus chuckled darkly. He knew that whatever threat Harry meant to make was useless. High spots of red touched Harry’s cheeks. His breath coming short the more Harry obviously thought about it.

“At least,” Harry struggled under Severus’ weight. Neither complaining. Though Harry must have lost all feeling in his legs at this point. “At least let me know when you plan on sharing me. I want to know who before you loan me out.”

Harry’s voice was small and unsure. Wavering with the arousing thought of complicit cuckolding his Mate.

“Harry,” Severus decided to roll off the smaller wizard. He helped legs unfurl, massaging all over Harry’s body in a show of careful thought to the abused body. Harry sighed at the attention. “I wouldn’t dream of going against your wishes. It’s not unusual for someone to share their mates. Though it is uncommon. If we do so, we do so carefully and with full knowledge and agreement between us.

“Until then. You’re mine to fuck and use. And I’m yours to find your pleasure and safety in.”

The unplanned expression tightened Severus’ chest. He hadn’t imagined that since last night, Severus would be attempting to negotiate their coupling. Let alone confessing his own hopes as to the specifics of their relationship.

They fell into silence. Their copious amounts of fucking and bond fulfilling making them forget just how antagonistic they once were to each other.

After showering and dressing in _scourgified_ clothes, it became increasingly difficult to remember that their Mate was still the same sharp witted and barbed tongue wizards from before. The breakfast they’d missed rolled into an early lunch. Tempers flared and accusation flew from actions old. And God help Harry, but he was sorely tempted to calm the man spewing reactionary vitriol to him by touching his mark. It had shut the man up a couple of times. Though Harry was then dragged to their room and spanked and fucked to within an inch of his life. Never allowed to come.

Even now, sitting in the Great Hall, Harry wriggled on a sore ass and a tight ring of leather and metal that choked off orgasms. However much it allowed his erection to last longer.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Seamus asked after Harry gasped and nearly choked on his juice. His mark tingled and burned, his ass just as so. He daren’t look up to his mate at the high table where Severus was talking to Professor Dumbledore. A sly smile on his face.

The glances from the older man down to Severus’ crotch caused a flare of embarrassment and low moaning as the tingling mark increased. Dumbledore glanced to Harry conspiratorially and smiled wickedly.

Harry couldn’t even be bothered to be afraid. If his mate found someone to share Harry with, who was Harry to argue? The thick and layered butter yellow robes of the elder wizard could hide a man’s excitement well, but Harry’s own robes were far too thin and exposing to hide his caged cock.

“I’ll be fine.”


	3. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins to question just how the bond between he and Severus should be served. Or, how he believed it would have been had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of dub-con (as in Harry begins to wonder his place under Severus but is otherwise compliant), and unexpected use of safe word.

Harry blushed throughout the rest of their first day back. The look that Dumbledore gave him making him queasy the longer he thought on it.

They weren’t always getting on, Severus and Harry. The older man was still the acerbic, sneering, foul-mouthed man Harry had ever knew of him. And Harry was sure he hadn’t changed either, despite loving nearly everything they’d been doing in bed. Because Harry couldn’t deny how good it was. Severus knew just where to hold, just when to be rough or gentle. But never had Severus been gentle with his words. After a while, Harry started believing that Severus only saw Harry as a convenient lay. Someone who would never deny their demanding Mate.

Speaking of denial. Harry was getting sick and tired of the cage around his length. It was exciting and fun at first, despite not giving his consent. But with every wild emotion flying through Harry, especially since dealing with Umbridge, he felt more and more like yanking the damn thing off and giving Severus a big “fuck you”. Even if his erection was enough to keep the cage on, Harry knew of a couple of ways to get it off.

Grumbling to himself, Harry stomped through the common room, passing friends and those shouting at him. It annoyed him further that most people still thought that Harry was lying about Voldemort coming back, that it wasn’t the tournament that killed Cedric. Well fuck them too!

Stripped and standing bare underneath the cold shower, Harry hissed at the pain of his quickly retreating erection. It was more painful than staying nearly fully erect for hours today. He was incredibly sensitive. Harry carefully pried the metal and leather off and disintegrated it once it was on the floor of the stall.

“Harry,” Ron’s voice echoed throughout the bathroom. Harry twitched, knowing that Ron likely heard Harry destroying the toy that Severus liked using on him. “You okay, mate?”

“Odd time to be asking, Ron.” Harry gritted out. He could have been having a wank, pleasuring his asshole whilst thinking of his Mate plowing through him. Instead, he was on the brink of punching the tiles in front of him, shivering from the cold tap.

“Just checking on you.” Ron assured in a soft voice. “You haven’t been the same since, you know.”

Harry wanted to rail at that comment. Well of course he hadn’t been the same since bonding. His lust for Severus and all the deliciously devious things they did nearly blinding him every time they’d even begin to fight. It was only by some miracle of luck that Harry didn’t have Potions today. It would be really embarrassing to pop a chub while being yelled at by his teacher. His Mate.

Turning off the tap, Harry scrubbed his face angrily, nails digging into his scalp before pulling his towel around him. Ron was still standing there, at the end of the shower stalls, fidgeting. He didn’t look embarrassed or ashamed for interrupting his best friend. The worry on his face showed Harry enough of the reason for Ron being concerned.

“I’ll be fine.” Harry tried reassuring. But his voice fell flat, his chest constricted painfully without his consent. His mind kept going over he and Severus’ last coupling. How hot and heavy it had been. But there was certainly no room between them for love or even the basics of caring for another. It was animalistic, as it usually was.

Severus threw Harry against the wall, voice still rough from shouting at one another over something inane. Yet again. There was passion in Severus’ eyes, clearly distinguishable from the rage and narcissism from earlier. And that passion quickly turned to lust when Harry whimpered at the intensity of the coal black gaze.

“Such a beautiful slut.” Severus reached forward and gripped Harry by the nape of his neck, pulling Harry into a frenzied kiss. Teeth and tongue battling as words could not. Harry felt his erection twitch when Severus groaned into his mouth. Hot hands roamed his body before tearing off clothing until they were both naked. Severus’ erection standing proud, the discolored soulmate mark at the base of his cock throbbing. “Turn around, and present your wet cunt.”

As much as those words hurt, they also turned him on. The conflict giving Harry pause before complying. Hands on the wall, fingers splayed, Harry pushed his ass out for Severus to peruse and abuse if he liked. And certainly, the slap of Severus’ hand shouldn’t have surprised Harry. The guttural moan of pleasure sure did.

Harry’s ass jiggled and reddened under the aggression. Severus was salivating at the sight. Bruises around slim hips guided Severus’ hands, gripping tightly, Severus lunged forward and buried himself deeply into his small Mate. Both shouting in pleasure as Harry came, anal walls constricting around Severus’ cock.

“So good.” Severus praised in a whisper. Incense gliding over unmarked skin. It was the only good word he would say about Harry. But the praise did something more to Harry, tingling at the base of his spine, he felt his penis fill and twitch. Drooling at the end, Harry’s cock came back to life, if only to be constricted at the base by a quick tying of leather cords. Harry growled. “Be still, my lovely whore.” Severus thrust inside, the drag of his cock lighting up Harry’s body. “Let daddy make you feel good, princess.”

It was derogatory, maybe, Harry thought. Being called such names as whore and slut and princess. Though as much as the tingle of pleasure erupted across Harry’s body at each utterance, it was beginning to take root as something demeaning. Something that separated the potential of Love and the tool of pleasure.

Though no less hard, Harry began trying to understand just what Severus expected out of their union. The harsh pounding, the bruising grips, the teasing bites and sucking all lending to Harry believing that he was only there for Severus’ carnal desires. Their yelling, screaming, fighting outside of the bed they fell into in complete exhaustion only solidified Harry’s conclusions.

He’ll never love me.

It took an hour or two more for them to finally make it to the bed. Knees and elbows burned by the carpet, throat sore from taking Severus so deep, back aching from being posed difficultly, Severus was moving between Harry’s thighs in a mesmerizing fluidity. Shaking and wet with their coupling and Harry’s multiple climaxes. The older man’s hips pistoned into Harry, both groaning as they neared their completion.

“Let daddy hear you.” Severus mumbled. Sweat soaked face hovering over Harry. Their kiss beautiful and cold, like the cosmos hanging in the sky. There, but so far away. “Let daddy hear his little princess.”

“Daddy,” Harry couldn’t help it. No matter how much he knew it was out of reach, he still sang towards the stars. “Fuck me, breed me,” Severus’ hips began to lose rhythm. Harry could feel his own gut tightening in expectation. Rough hands untied his dick as his cum splattering immediately between them. “love me, daddy. Love me.”

Harry shook and convulsed. Those same stars prickled in his vision, threatening to darken his eyes in spite. Severus ground into Harry as he came, load upon load dumping into Harry’s smaller body. He could feel the tension in his stomach from the amount. It was so much more than previously given to him.

“Don’t ever,” Severus sat up and pulled out quickly, cum squirting out of Harry’s gaping hole, “say that again.”

The words held so much vitriol and ice, Harry thought he could feel them settle into his sedate body. He would have said more against the man, but he fell into unconsciousness.

Upon waking, he was alone. Room stripped bare of anything that was Severus’ – which admittedly wasn’t a lot. The cold of the room settling into his bones like concrete. Harry knew then, that Severus only saw Harry as a carnal treat. A living thing he could demand from and fuck whenever he wanted. And looking down at the contraption around his cock, Harry somehow knew that their union would never produce love.

“Fuck you.”

“I said I’m fine,” Harry argued to Ron and Hermione on their way to double potions. It was going to be hell, being in the same room with the man. His Mate. “I’ll just stay quiet and not do anything to make him mad.”

Ron snorted in disbelief. Deciding to let the attitude slip, mostly because Harry knew his plan wouldn’t do anything, Harry led their way into the dungeons and the cold classroom. Immediately, Harry felt himself shiver. The room smelled so much like Severus that Harry felt his erection come back full force. His trousers uncomfortably tight Harry rushed to find his seat, near the middle of the classroom to stay out of Severus’ wandering presence. But the smell was getting to him.

All around Harry were things that were strongly associated with his Mate. Something within his bond translating the classroom as something safe for Harry. Safe enough, at least, to allow himself to be fucked senseless in. This wasn’t Severus’ private room where robes were tucked carefully away, high shine leather boots lined up against the wall, or even a drawer full of toys they’ve yet to experiment with. And given the way things went the other night, Harry wasn’t sure if he was willing to allow himself to be used any longer.

Before Harry could think further about his plan of abstinence, Severus came bursting in with all the dramatic flair he was known for. A random student with long wavy hair hissed in the background her approval of the man’s entrance. Harry could only roll his eyes.

“Open your books to page nineteen,” Severus tapped the blackboard, a piece of chalk came to life and began writing the assignment on it. “I would like to stress the fact that a two-and-a-half foot long essay will be conducted on the observations made with each ingredient.”

Harry looked at the list of ingredients and balked, there was only ten! Ten ingredients with two and a half feet of writing assignment?

“Something wrong, Potter?” Severus hovered over Harry’s desk, Hermione already taking control of the cauldron. Fire lit and distilled water simmering. “Perhaps I need to reiterate.”

“No, sir,” Harry stumbled through his response. It was automatic to call the man daddy, rather than the enforced honorific. “I heard you perfectly.”

Not waiting to be baited into a fight, Harry got up and went to grab the ingredients off the wall. He’d memorized the list but came to a problem when he was met with other students struggling to find the ingredients.

“I should have mentioned that the potions’ ingredients are missing from my stores. You will have to replace the ingredients with its next, closest, ingredient. And do believe that each one of you will be testing this potion on their partner.” Severus’ smile could be heard through the grim declaration.

“So you’d rather risk a student being poisoned than providing the correct ingredients or offering the list of similar ones to use?” Harry asked loudly. He winced, knowing that he’d already failed his mission for the class period.

The entire class grew silent, Harry put his gaze down, avoiding anyone trying to get a view of the dead man. Harry cursed himself. Truly, his tongue was more a hindrance to himself than anything.

“Mind repeating that, Mister Potter?” Severus’ dark voice echoed in Harry’s head. The pleasant high he usually got from listening to his Mate negated by the fact that Harry knew he was in trouble. “I don’t believe I heard you correctly.”

“It’s nothing, sir.” Harry tried distracting himself by listing the substitute ingredients he thought would work in the potion. If anything, Harry would just force Hermione to brew up something simple like a cold drought or pep-up. “A slip of the tongue.”

Severus had Harry laid out on the table as if he were an exquisite meal. Cheeks spread as Severus’s clever tongue worked its way inside Harry, drawing mewls of pleasure and guiding grips around silk-soft hair.

Harry moved through the small group of people who were gathered, even Malfoy looking like Harry had just signed his death certificate.

“I’m sure we can remedy that,” Severus hadn’t moved any closer, instead, the man spoke to Harry from the distance created. “Would you care for an extra assignment designed specifically for you or would you rather suffer detention? I’ll be lenient in letting you choose.”

His Mate’s voice took on a dangerous tone, one that usually preceded being spanked until Harry came. Or until Severus did. It was a vicious pleasure they shared. Both rubbing on one another to come first, the reward usually something Harry longed to have.

The choice, however, was a farce. Either way, the “assignment” would likely consist of something only Mates could do, and detention would only be more name calling and sensitive, gaping holes. However either decision sounded pleasurable neither was exactly wanted. What Harry wanted, more than anything in this moment or any other in the future, was to be loved. Was to feel as if he were worth something more than a tool for war or pleasure.

“Why would those be my only two options?” Harry decided to go for broke. If he was already in trouble with his teacher, then his Mate would certainly punish when no one else was watching. And with the both of them exposed, neither Mate could touch their mark in punishment. Or retribution in Harry’s case.

“I wasn’t aware that you held the bargaining chip, Mister Potter.” Severus loomed ever so nearer. Harry could smell the man’s want underneath all those garments. He tried to ignore the inviting scent. “Perhaps you heard me incorrectly in assuming that I cared about what you actually wanted.”

It felt like a personal dig. Pointing out that Harry only begged and gasped to be loved the other night only to be rebuffed in the most harmful way Harry could think of. A knife to the heart would have been preferable.

“To assume makes an ass out of you and me. Maybe clarification would be in order to avoid any complicated interactions that you so desperately cleave to.” Harry felt powerful, using Severus’ own words and ways against the man. Coal dark eyes narrowed in an emotion Harry didn’t know how to parse. Severus’ soft mouth slackened, nostrils flaring with residual anger.

“How dare you,” Severus stomped closer, all other student’s ignored to all but attack Harry where he stood. Rooted to the spot and breathing heavily, Harry watched his Mate advance. “You impudent, loathsome, vomit inducing, nuisance. If I had my way with you, I’d-“

“Red.” Harry growled. He felt like ice. The painful words pouring over his body. The pure vitriol in Severus’ words clear advertisement that Harry shouldn’t expect anything but hate and lust in this relationship. If one could even call it that.

Severus, upon hearing the safe word, paused in his advance that he nearly stumbled. Eyes widened when he recognized the demand. Too long telling himself that he must listen when Harry used the word had driven into his instincts. Heeling, like a dog, Severus withdrew.

“You,” Severus paused, not quite sure what he wanted to say. Apologize, maybe? Harry stood still as any work of art by Da Vinci. Poised, gentle, with a strength that could weather time. The small Mate of his proving, in one word, just the kind of determination and tenacity he held inside of him. It was something that scared Severus. For as much as he was the top in their bed play, he knew that Harry could easily overtake everything else in their lives. “You think that a mere word of-“

“I said: Red.” Harry’s voice dipped low, threatening to break with a desire for control. Control that Severus promised the boy would have should the word be uttered.

Lungs threatening to burst, Severus gasped once those crystallized green eyes turned from him and began perusing the stores of ingredients and herbs. Severus distantly realized the boy grabbed the exact things needed for a cold drought.

Brushing past the stilled, older man, Harry weaved his way back to the brewing station. Chest heaving, mind buzzing with adrenaline, Harry urged Hermione to begin brewing. Vaguely, and above the chattering of the rest of the youthful class, Severus could hear Harry biting a retort to something Hermione said.

“He never said to write down the observations for that potion. Nor is it up on the board.”

True, Severus was merely wanting the miscreants to observe and report, the actual potion was inconsequential. A burst of pride showered through Severus’ still frozen body. Taking a deep, calming breath, Severus barked at the rest of the class to continue working.

It was possibly the longest two hours he’d ever spent in his own class. The urge to placate and cuddle his younger Mate was nearly burning him inside. His mark throbbed painfully, as if knowing that Severus had went overboard and hurt his young, beautiful Mate.

Harry watched the other man carefully, hoping that Severus wouldn’t gather his wits and begin attacking again. He’d initially hoped that by using his safe word that Severus would reconsider what they were doing. It wasn’t foreplay and it certainly wasn’t as intimate as sex, so when he’d said his word, he’d prayed that Severus would pay attention.

The word wouldn’t keep Severus cowed for long, the man would try again, attack again, and Harry would have to think of something else that would work. Could possibly work. Every time Severus glanced his careful way over to Harry, the boy would meet his eyes back. The clashing of wills nearly exploding between one another.

“Don’t ever say that again.”

Severus was only promising that something cruel would ever come of the utterances of love. It wasn’t as if Harry was in love with Severus. Far from it, actually. So he wasn’t sure what possessed him to demand to be loved at all. The sex was great, Severus’ careful drawing out Harry’s pleasures and kinks likened Harry to Severus ever more. Despite the obvious hate between the two, Harry had already been told by Mrs. Weasley that they were intrinsically attuned to one another. He imagined them gravitating like two black holes ready to consume.

Would it be so hard to imagine themselves learning to love one another? To make love rather than taking pleasure?

Harry sniffed back the tears threatening to cascade down his cheeks. Lying in bed at the end of the day, the young Mate felt a hollowness in his chest that began to crumble at the edges, threatening to give way to a darkness Harry feared to name. Alone, grieving something he’d never had and never would, Harry cradled himself as best he could with pillows and rolled blankets. He tried to imagine Severus holding him gently, petting away the tears and anguish. Harry tried not letting the last few days get to him. What had he expected, after all? Sweeping adoration's and boastful declarations of love?

Actually, he had. Since he’d learned about soulmates and their importance to everyone’s lives, Harry thought that he’d finally find someone to love him. Someone to care for him and protect him from everything around them. Together they would have stood against the tides of their enemies, watch them crash into the foundations of their bond.

It was every line from every corny romance Aunt Petunia had. Steeling himself away once or twice, Harry had read through the yellowed pages, torn from use, with bindings failing he had been enraptured by the strong bonds made from unlikely Mates. The adversities they conquered together. The heart swelling love they showed one another.

All of it untrue. There was no way that a bond such as theirs could breed anything but exhaustion, hate, and regret.

Harry barely felt Ron’s arms wrap around him as he sobbed loudly against the sheets. Ron’s cedar and moss scent filling his nose from Severus’ clear, mineral scent choking him. Heave after heave of sobbing and cursing and screaming, Harry fell into despair, hardly concerned for disrupting his dorm mate’s sleep.


	4. Understimulated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets reamed by Hermione and tries to fix things with Harry, even if he doesn't know what he'd done wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fisting here. Likely incorrectly written. More bondage, gags, aftercare. Severus is really into checking in with Harry and following up with aftercare. Does that help get him out of the dog house? Also, references to comparing human anatomy to knots (the canine kind), though not how you think.

The next day hadn’t been as easy. Umbridge was bound and determined to make Harry’s school life a living hell. Which was an entirely new experience all together considering that Harry had not received such consistent negative attention and discipline. And certainly, after his first detention with Umbridge, he was more and more considering that the Fates enjoyed making Harry miserable. 

His hand was still bleeding as he made his way to dinner, eyes watery from the pain. At least it had helped distract him from the agony that was his bond. 

Through every meal, Harry would try his best to ignore the scathing looks coming from his Mate at the High Table. He could feel the bond tugging him in the opposite direction, away from Severus. It was a curious feeling, knowing that even his bond understood that he was being mistreated. He could feel the heavy gaze lingering over his body, attempting to call their eyes to meet. But Harry had kept his head down, studiously avoiding Severus. And after he’d inhaled his food, he’d make some excuse to leave early and wait in the next class for his friends. 

It was incredibly lonely. And likely all avoidable if he’d only bucked up the courage and went to talk to the older man. But the fog in his brain and the pure exhaustion itching his bones only pushed him to delve deeper into his blankets and pillows. Neville and Seamus thankfully gathering up all the pillows they could spare to build Harry a little fort. It made him smile, more than anything. His friends could tell something had happened over the summer, and considering Ron’s meu, they were likely to guess more accurately what was transpiring. 

Pillow and blanket forts, or _nests_ as literature called them, ensured that a bond mate felt safe and secure away from their Mate. Nests also had the fortunate quality of pressing onto Harry’s body and absorbing some of the pain. His muscles ached unfamiliarly, his joints felt prickly, the base of his skull throbbed and twisted his brain into incomprehensible goo. Not to mention his chest, although resounding with the echoing beats of his heart, was hollowed out and altogether constricting. Was this separation? As Hermione tried explaining, or was it something to do with Severus’ parting word the other night and the slew of hurtful words from yesterday? 

Either way, Harry’s nest was comfortable and entwining. Breathing deeply, Harry tried finding some amount of rest. 

“You’re a coward.” 

A tiny voice bounced off the dungeon walls with vigor. Severus unintentionally halting his movements down the narrow corridor. He was on his way towards his office where he would await any student daring enough to enter and request assistance. However, Miss Hermione Granger had other issues to sort out besides potions. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting him go through this!” Hermione finally caught up with Severus. Her smaller, petite frame somehow taking up the entire space around them. As formidable as ever, even if Severus would never admit to such things.

“Miss Granger.” Severus drawled. Despite the young witch’s burning eyes, Severus felt no warmth in his bones. A mysterious illness had taken hold of him since yesterday. Far before he and Harry’s spat in the classroom. “To what do I owe the displeasure?”

“Harry,” She hissed after leading Severus into his office. She whirled on him and attempted to glare him down. Points be damned, Severus knew that no amount of house points taken will cow this girl. “He’s in pain and all you can think about is yourself! I don’t know what you did to him-“

“And you assume that I had anything to do with his behavior?” Severus took his seat behind the large mahogany desk. School work, outlines, syllabi, and all sorts of paraphernalia littered his desk in some ordered fashion. A clear space for him to lean menacingly against the worn wood towards the fuming girl student. “Contrary to any one opinion, I do not control my little mate. Or his emotions. That boy is incapable of possessing the strength to be as independent of authority since before our illustrious bonding.” 

The girls’ cheeks colored, blooming red in embarrassment and wild imaginations as to what those bonding moments surely meant. She straightened herself out, pulling on the hem of her muggle sweater vest and looked back into Severus’ eyes. At least this girl had the gall to face him appropriately.

As soon as he and Harry had bonded, the boy had become some incessant gnat, following him around and demanding attention. As annoying as it all had been, Severus remembered feeling that pride of knowing he could trail the Boy-Who-Lived behind him like a starved puppy. The wolf, the dog, and the Weasley’s had been near nuclear in their vitriol against him. Usually, it only took a look or a gentle caress for Harry to be panting for more. And what power he wielded over the boy. 

Taking and molding the child was exhilarating. It hadn’t taken long to teach Harry subtle cue’s and silent commands. A simple glance down at his own feet with a raised brow and Harry was on his knees, mouth open and waiting for it to be filled. It hadn't even taken long to teach Harry how best to swallow around his cock. The dear boy still gagged, but at least he stopped pushing back to retch. 

Harry was such a beautiful and luscious treat. A willing Mate and eager companion. And Severus dared to believe he held all the power. 

If anyone else were to weigh the weight of power, Severus would be found lacking. Disillusioned to his control and influence over Harry, he missed heavy signs of being just as entwined as Harry was to the older man. Severus could smell the shift of power sometimes, when Harry would approach Severus with a certain gleam in his eyes, the older man could feel himself drowning in the tidal currents that was Harry Potter.

“I’m not sure what kind of bonding you think this is,” Severus stood from behind his desk, pleased at the girls’ sudden hesitation, “but I am positive your involvement is unwarranted and certainly unneeded.”

The girl was more persistent than Severus would like to give her credit for. She stood, feet firmly planted, eyes still aflame. Uncharacteristically, she grits her teeth.

“So, you don’t care that, whatever you did to Harry is hurting him?” Hermione gripped the strap of her satchel like a lifeline.

“Hurting him?” Severus paused. He doesn’t recall anytime during their trysts thus far, that affected the boy’s health. “Ah,” Severus thought he knew where the girl had come to her conclusions, “he enjoys it. Losing that control over something so tender and sensitive. He knows how to take it off should it become too much.”

“What?” the girls’ hands relaxed their death grip. “What are you talking about?”

There was a slight moment during their pause where Severus wasn’t sure he really knew where this conversation was stemming from. Hermione’s baffled look only cementing that Severus had missed the mark. Rare as it may be.

“He said ‘red’, I don’t know what that means between you two, but he wasn’t the same afterwards.” The girl continued. Severus pursed his lips tightly. He didn’t like what she was insinuating. “Ron said he spent the night holding him. Neville, Seamus, and Dean even helped make a nest for him!” At this, Severus knew how to feel. Possessive. The needs of his Mate were his to attend to. A nest built by unmated students, _children_, even. “You hurt him. And now he’s got detention with Umbridge and I’m sure that’s not going to help him.

Apparently done with her interruption, she hiked her bag higher on her shoulder and turned on her heel. Severus was more than willing at letting her go. Though he was curious as to how saint Potter had gotten detention by another teacher. As far as he knew, he was the only one to dole them out so early in the school year.

“What reason,” Severus didn’t stop himself from asking, possibly couldn’t. “did she assign detention?”

“Arguing,” the girl hadn’t turned around, so she couldn’t see the self-satisfied grin he wore. _Of course_. “That Cedric’s death wasn’t an accident.”

That brought him up short. Such a proclamation wouldn’t have been made without reason. Even Severus had to admit Potter had a reason to say what he does. Just no filter or sense of timing.

“Of course, it wasn’t an accident.” Severus took the three long strides to reach the door before the girl. HE pressed his hand on the door to keep it closed. “He was killed by the Dark Lord.”

“Yes,” Hermione looked up, eyes the color of freshly turned soil locking with cold obsidian. “But then she’s from the Ministry, with the Ministers’ agenda.”

She didn’t have to explain any further. It was no secret that the Minister was reacting aggressively over Harry and Dumbledore’s claims of the Dark Lord’s return. And for an Undersecretary to be placed in employment within the school was an obvious ploy to keep an eye on things.

“It’s not like Potter hasn’t had detention before.” Severus dismissed both Hermione and her confession. At this rate, Harry might not have any free time until graduation.

“He’s done by 11:30. The least you could do is escort him back to the tower to avoid being given more detention for being out past curfew.” The girl left letting Severus do with the information as he pleases. And what would please him would be to forget this interaction had ever happened.

A few hours later he was unsuccessful. Roaming the halls on the auspices of wanting to catch wayward students. Severus eventually found himself waiting near Umbridges office for Harry to be released. And if he happened to be carrying one of his most comfortable throw blankets, who couldn’t blame the cold halls? It certainly wasn’t an excuse to add something of his, smelling of Severus, to the pile of blankets making Harry’s nest. And he certainly wasn’t upset that the boy wasn’t insistent to insinuating one in Severus’ quarters.

Harry was his Mate. The boy belonged to him and bore marks to prove so.

Severus stifled a moan remembering their last night together before leaving for school. The boy had asked, begged, to be loved. But the cold dread of fear left him hollowed and wanting. Severus couldn’t even pretend at such an emotion.

“What does he know of love?” Severus groused. The boy knows a comfortable life, what use would he have had to add another to serve him? To express their fanatic love to a boy they had no hope in knowing. Especially not in the way Severus has discovered him.

Oh, and hasn’t Severus mapped his body and navigated kinks and desires? The boy adored being used. Shuddered at the thought of being thrown to hungry wolves, ready to take and devour the boy whole. Desired every backhanded praise and violation of his body. The boy practically drools at the filthy names and barbed endearments Severus delivered so thoughtfully.

Severus began getting hard. The man enjoys thinking of the multitude of possibilities he could subject his beloved Mate to. And Harry would only beg for more.

Hidden by the blanket, sure of the empty halls, Severus allowed his fingers to tease his hardening cock. He conjured up his favorite night with his boy. They’d spent nearly all morning fucking. Severus had bent Harry over every piece of furniture taking the boy until Harry begged for a reprieve. Which only lasted as long as Harry caught his breath then latched himself onto Severus cock.

Severus would grab the back of Harry’s head, fingers tangled in wild hair, and begin roughly fucking the boy’s mouth. Saliva and precum dripping and painting Harry’s chin and chest. And if Severus angled just right. He could bury himself further inside the young, soft mouth, throat convulsing around his unforgiving girth. Would grind against Harry’s mouth, nose pressed into the suffocating curls of pubic hair. When Harry’s hands messaged Severus’ balls, he unloaded his seed, a direct route to the youngest stomach. Three complete loads from earlier serving as his Mate’s breakfast.

_Not done with the wanton boy, Severus then tied him up, completely immobilizing him. Harry’s leg spread wide, suspended facing the bed below by lengths of ropes from the posters. _

_Severus loved eating Harry out. The softened furl opening like a flower, the nectar deposited urging his fervor. Bitten cheeks and thighs, beautifully restrained cock and balls stiff, hard, and hanging like mistletoe. _

_“My eager little slut.” Severus licked the dripping head, salty and tangy and uniquely Harry. Severus mouthed Harry’s balls, o-ring gag allowing moans and shouts of pleasure to stream out uninhibited. “My favorite, young whore.” _

_Severus had been insistent that night to open Harry enough to fist. The boy was already accepting the widest part of all five fingers. The vicious punching and twisting at his rim, dragging shouts of pleasure from Harry. Severus bit at Harry’s ass, cheeks blooming red from teeth marks. _

_Hoisted high, Severus’ boy wriggled as much as he could, hole clenching addictively. _

_“Do you want to say your word?” Severus checked with Harry. Eyes trained on the mop of sweaty hair. _

_Harry shook his head. Severus smiled. Then pushed deeper into his boy. Harry panted. Shouted, and coughed on moans. Severus enjoyed seeing the trembling of coltish legs, thighs straining to open wider. Then, with a given that Severus had been diligently working for, Harry’s body opened to consume Severus’ entire hand. _

_Harry screamed, Severus thought, in triumph._

_“Now to fuck your slutty whole properly, princess.” Severus growled. In a fit of brilliance, Severus spanked Harry’s cheeks, two concussive slaps each. The boy practically thrashed. _

_Severus flexed and wriggled his fingers wildly. A staccato rhythm tapping against Harry’s poor, abused prostate. Harry only rolled his hips up to accept more. The boys cock had a steady stream of precum, twitching in its silk confines. A brilliant emerald green. _

_“Daddy.” Harry called through the O-ring to Severus, voice wreaked from cock and screams. Severus made a note to make sure Harry drank plenty of water and enough lozenges to stay comfortable. _

_Severus had no hope to be hard again, his desire like pin pricks. Regardless, his boy, his slut, his Mate, was still hard. _

_“Daddy’s got you,” Severus withdrew his hand fully Harrys hole impossibly wide, wet, and used. Severus drooled at the visage. His Mate was perfect. _

_Severus punched, gently, back inside his boy. Shaking body wide open and waiting. In and out, in and out, a push further in, a scream. Then Severus curled his fist, like the knot of a dog, and fucked rhythmically inside Harry, knuckles ruthlessly knocking against his prostate. Back and forth, grind, push, scream, back and forth again. _

_“Come for me, slut,” Severus jacked Harry’s cock, silk ribbon still in place, “cum through the ties.”_

_Severus leaned in and bit where he could, hand pumping, fist locked tightly into the well-trained body. _

_After a few more torturous thrusting’s and wriggling fingers. Harry finally came past the ties. With a heaving sob, after a brutally drawn out climax, lungs gulping in air, tears flowing down his face. _

_Severus took extreme caution, withdrawing and untying. He carried a charmed-featherlight Harry to a healing bath and coaxed him to sleep the rest of the day. Even going so far as to insist in Harry’s complete bodily healing. _

_Then there was Harry’s vigor after, his pleas for more._

Severus didn’t get a chance to cum after all. The imagery, the remembered touch, the moans of “Daddy” filling Severus’ bent ear. He didn’t get the chance because Umbridges’ door creaked open, depositing a knackered Harry on the stoop.

A cursory glance showed that Harry didn’t have his book bag, or even his robes undone as casually as most students at dinner. Instead, Harry’s robes seemed cleanly pressed, speck-free, and starched to wooden proportions. Severus rather agreed with the poster ready robes. 

“Potter.” Severus called out when the boy reached a measured distance from Umbridge’s office. Severus stalking Harry silently, years of such being put to use now to follow his weary Mate. The boy’s shoulders flinched hard, nearly knocking himself to the ground. 

“Sir,” Harry turned wide, dull green eyes on Severus. “I was just getting back from detention. She didn’t give me a pass.” 

Severus furrowed his eyebrows, his trembling frame was incongruent of a student staying up well past curfew, serving detention, and taking dinner in a teachers’ office. Eyes tracked across Harry’s body, taking in more details now that he was closer. There was a slight stench to the boy. Sweat prickled with… fear. 

“And you think I should forgive your transgressions simply because you’ve been with a teacher. You haven’t a note and-“

“Please,” Harry begged, most unlike the way he begged for Severus to fuck faster, to push in deeper. It made Severus pull up short. “Not tonight, please. I’ll do anything. Just not tonight.”

Blinking, Severus was forced to comply. Something about the defeated look in Harry’s frame, the dullness of his eyes. It was all wrong. Entirely wrong. He was just about to mention something about it all when Harry’s stomach gave a loud growl. The hungry twisting of his guts demanding food. _More food, the spoilt boy_.

“Didn’t get enough at supper?” Severus jerked his head down the hall, furthering to Harry’s destination. They walked in measured paces, avoiding drifting ghosts and another teacher on patrol. Severus waived them off before continuing. “You are still growing, I imagine. You would require more food.”

“I didn’t-“ Harry started, then sealed his mouth quicker than catching a snitch. But Severus didn’t miss the angry flush to his neck. Different than the coy blush of a virgin, a young nymphomaniac. 

“Didn’t what, Potter?” Severus egged on after realizing that the boy wouldn’t continue. “I believe you were about to tell me about how you need so much attention and nourishment that you may feel gorged on it all.”

Harry only gave a defeated sigh, a huff of air past drooping lips. Shoulders sagged and spine curled, not to mention Harry’s feet had a certain drag to them barely missing the ends of carpets and runners. It was entirely different than the fuse of a boy that was in Severus’ class, commanding respect with a simple safe word. 

“I’m tired.” Harry mumbled. And it was obvious. Just before following Harry down the hall, stalking him, Severus had checked his pocket watch, half twelve. It was far too late for any student to be reasonably kept in detention. 

“What did she have you do? Wash and starch laundry?” Severus smirked, entertaining himself with the image of an incompetent Harry Potter toiling away at a washing bin, ironing and starching and folding. 

“That, too.” Harry conceded. “It doesn’t really matter.

Shocked. Severus pulled them to a stop. Throw blanket between them, Harry barely on his feet. 

“What do you mean? You did her laundry?” 

“Yes. After serving her regular detention. She thought I should be reminded on how to keep my clothes looking proper and decided that I should do hers as well.” Harry shrugged as if it were the most natural request from a teacher. An adult to an underage child of whom no familial ties are bound. “I guess she didn’t expect me to know how to do it all. I’ve had enough practice at the Dursley’s.”

_The Dursley’s_. Not _home_. Severus was forced to have heard the difference. His agile mind coming to conclusions without any more prompt or nuggets of information from Harry. 

They were only one corner away from Gryffindor tower, safe enough for Harry to continue on his own. 

“Hold this,” Severus thrust the blanket to Harry then conjured up a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. He scribbled furiously, not really recognizing what he was doing. But he had to protect his Mate. Didn’t he? Elsewise their bond would sour and fray, throwing the both of them into an incurable sickness if never righted. Thankfully, Severus was already in the habit of looking after Harry. Though now more intimately than ever. “I’m writing you an excuse from the first two morning classes. Minerva will agree that you need proper rest.”

It wasn’t so important as to write a letter for a student not in his house. But the intense possessiveness curled desperately in his gut. Twisting everything until he could hardly breathe. Harry had that effect on him. And damned the boy for being so… pretty to begin with. 

“Now go and rest.” Severus thought to turn on his heel and leave, but something kept him rooted. Harry only looked up pitifully under the large throw, microfibers obviously tickling his nose. A smile nearly threatened to find its way to Severus’ lips. Before leaving, Severus allowed his body to be pulled to the gravitation that was Harry. Hand reaching up to press into soft, wild hair, straightening his glasses. Severus felt confident in their seclusion to place an unusually tender kiss to Harry’s lips. Closed and chaste, then another. Then a lick of burning desire across tender, young lips. 

Harry opened up, whimpering at the contact. Stepping closer and thrumming with want for more attention than either could afford. Despite wanting to divest Harry and plunge into the boy’s sweet canal where muscles would welcome and caress his aching cock. Severus knew when the appropriate time would be to call Harry back to his bed. He wouldn’t dare allow Harry’s unconscious seduction to ensnare him. 

“My beautiful boy.” Severus licked once more at lips and teeth. A small tongue swiping out to meet him. Harry’s heavy panting reeling Severus in even more. “My lovely, pretty, slut.” 

Small hands pushed desperately at Severus’ chest, a growl of frustration, anger, coming from his smaller Mate. Dazed at the reaction, Severus barely had time to catch the throw intended for Harry. The boy’s eyes coming to life, exhaustion zapped away as quickly as the lightning that should be cackling from the wild magic around them. 

“Fuck you.” Harry growled. Shaken, Severus tried gathering himself, trying to argue against his disrespectful Mate. “My name is Harry. You might try using it once in a while. Better you don’t say anything at all until you can call me by my real name.”

“What are you on about?” Severus tried asking but was talked right over by a fuming Harry Potter. Savior of the Wizarding World. 

“I hate you.” Harry whispered, eyes cooling into something wet and disparaging, “I hate how you make me feel. I hate how you only think to use me instead of trying to get to know me. I hate that I have to make my nest away from you because you can’t possibly, ever love me.”

Stomping, Harry made his way to the portrait of his common room. Severus was left gaping, drowning in the unexpected stab of pain Harry’s words gave him. Harry should have been trained to receive any attention given, his body craving every pleasurable thing Severus could think to share. There should be a meekness, a coy acceptance of what Severus felt he deserved. Harry was his. His to own. His to keep. His alone. His. HIS. 

The cold empty corridor gave no sympathy to the cracks in his armor. Somehow, Severus found himself bound to Harry as he intended Harry to be owned by him. He didn’t deserve love. He didn’t deserve devotion. He didn’t deserve to be shunned by his beautiful, young, vibrant, eager Mate. The boy was supposed to be the only one who would give everything Severus ever wanted. And yet, here he was, intended gift at his feet, a Mate in a nest not in Severus’ own rooms, wrapped in his arms. The warmth filling everything around him. 

And inside him. 

Severus didn’t realize what Harry was doing to him, what he was really giving him, until the bright, warm light was gone. Taken with a harsh whispering of hateful declarations. 

The pain in his mark was inconsolable. Unmanageable. He’d never hated having his mark at the base of his cock. Because in Harry’s youth, the stroking of the one on his clavicle would bring Severus to the brink of orgasm at inopportune moments. And also, in very pleasant times where he dreamed up ways to undo his Mate. The thought of Severus’ Mate would bring exotic and refreshing ideas of what a true bonding may be like. But this wasn’t it. This was messy, painful, almost as if they were doing it wrong. As if they were two people completely different coming together in an attempt to be one.

Severus’ mark wouldn’t let him forget the things he wasn’t aware that he was doing. The things he was keeping from his Mate. But Severus didn’t deserve what Harry demanded. He didn’t deserve to even have a Mate who was thoughtful, eager to learn, and so incredibly strong. He didn’t deserve the affection. 

Maybe, though, Harry did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a helpful comment, it's been identified that Harry is experiencing sub drop while Snape is experiencing domdrop. Let's see where this may lead.


	5. Dissociation

The next morning saw two individuals, separated for all their yearning to be close and wanting to be closer, struggle to face the day. Harry trudged through his morning ritual, being gently prodded by his dorm mates. He wasn’t sure what was happening to him. This feeling, a drifting solitude that felt like dry ice floating on a choppy sea, encased in fog despite that the sun’s rays tried to pierce through. His head was like cotton, eyelids heavy, and heart heavier.

He didn’t have an explanation as to his mood. The listlessness. His body didn’t ache, his appetite was nearly normal, which were some of the major indicators that he was familiar with. This wasn’t depression, this was something else.

“I’m not sure what you’re experiencing, Harry.” Hermione whispered, attempting to keep her voice low to avoid giving away that Harry was bonded. There were already rumors within Gryffindor. Luckily, no one was talking to any other house about it. Though with one of the Patil twins in Ravenclaw, it was only a matter of time. “I’ve already read most of the literature there is on bonding pairs. But I don’t think yours is the average type.”

Figures, he would end up with something non-typical. Something that nearly no one else had ever experienced. Harry pushed around the hard yolk on his plate, bacon nibbled on, toast devoured, bits of egg left like debris on a battle field. At least he’d eaten this morning.

“You know, there’s a few bonds I’m familiar with,” Ron mumbled around his food, washing it down with orange juice. “Mum and dad’s is more like Pragma, they’ve never cared to really find out. Fred and George say they’re Nota, even if it’s typically between parent and child.”

“Aunt Petunia and Dudley have a Nota bond. She’s dedicated to his every need that it only looks like she’s spoiling Dudley. But he’s never done anything to truly anger or hurt her.” Harry added. He remembers from primary school that Nota bonding wasn’t a sexual type at all. Even if parent and child became unhealthily codependent on one another, they would typically never cross that boundary.

That hadn’t kept some governments from monitoring the bonded to ensure it doesn’t happen. Sometimes it would bend to some sort of Obsessive Love, a heavily one-sided bonding that had never been fulfilled by the other half. But that was with any other bond out there.

“Right,” Hermione went on, “I’m thinking that the Spiritus, the unconditional bond, isn’t you two. Nor is it Parebant, we would have seen more evidence from you that you were subservient to your Mate. But you fight with him enough that he isn’t your Sanctus Ignis.”

The carefree way Hermione had talked about the one bond that always made Harry blush confounded him. The Parebant, or submissive bond, was incredibly rare and intimately deep. True their sex life was quite intense, veering into such a bond, but he had to admit that he’d never felt truly submissive to Severus. The man had once, or twice, expressed that he had working knowledge and understanding about the lifestyle that made Harry sure that it wasn’t Parebant.

“That only leaves Alta. Deep Love.” Hermione didn’t look up from her notes. A hot and burning passion in the beginning, with a slow slide into sparks of intensity sounded more like them. Their first night was so incredibly sexual that Harry nearly hadn’t a chance to breathe before he passed out from their fucking. And every time since then Severus had found some measure of passion at new types of playing, toys, and positions. Including a chest of toys they hadn’t even touched yet because of Harry’s inexperience.

_“Don’t worry, princess,” Severus bit into the shell of Harry’s ear, eliciting a delightful moan from the writhing boy. A vibrator was pulsing inside of Harry, the ridges and bumps causing a sensation that was nearly as overwhelming as the pinching clamps on Harry’s nipples. Harry twitched when Severus began moving the very large vibrator in and out of his sloppy hole. Wet and dripping from lubrication and spit. “We’ll get you into some of the beautiful things I’ve fitted for you. As well as stretching you to all the toys I’ve got planned to make you come over, and over, and over again.”_

_Severus rocked the vibrating toy against Harry’s prostate, bumps and ridges making the boy grind on it for more stimulation. Smaller hands gripped onto Severus’ clothes tightly, nearly digging holes into the soft fabric. Harry came with a shout, mumbles of ‘daddy’ and ‘sir’ and ‘Sev’. Harry remembered seeing one of the toys Severus mentioned, it was nearly as long as Severus’ forearm with a ridged ring around more than halfway down. This one didn’t flare, but Severus assured that a new one had been ordered and would likely be Harry’s Christmas present if his training went according to plan._

“But it doesn’t explain why I feel this way if we’re naturally dropping from being up here,” Harry indicated with a level hand above his head, “to this… whatever it is.”

Hermione chewed on her lips, thinking harder on what Harry’s symptoms were. And he was right, nothing quite fit. It was only the intense passion in the beginning of it all.

“I’ll keep looking.” Hermione finally admitted defeat. Harry didn’t feel so good about not being able to figure out what was going on and how to escape it all.

He had to be careful. Anything that indicated that he wanted to escape this bond, especially when Severus so clearly enjoyed their time together could be dangerous. Harry didn’t think even Severus deserved being the one with Obsessive Love, even if it would be the only kind of love he’d ever feel.

A cold twisting in his stomach reminded Harry that the emotionally stinted Mate of his may not even be affected by any of what Harry was going through. One look up at the High Table and Severus’ stern, unyielding face was enough to convince Harry of that. The man looked like he had been eating sour lemons, face twisted in to a sneer. Though his face was pale and there were bags under his eyes. Harry didn’t think anything of that, however.

Harry couldn’t help but watch as Severus finally looked up, eyes skating up and up until their eyes locked. Trepidation swept through Harry. What was he thinking? What was he seeing? Did Severus ever intend to be anything more than the man that used Harry for his own pleasure? It was so common with nearly any adult he’d ever met. Someone always wanted something from Harry.

The cold pit less eyes softened at the creases, the color coming closer to a warm raven’s wing, fluttering and precise. Harry felt a heat rise up in him. A warm blanket stuffing itself into the cold hollow places that were there this morning. It was the bond. Even making eye contact and feeling the singular attention from his Mate was enough to revitalize Harry. To strengthen his bones and bolster his confidence into something god-like.

Severus couldn’t drag his eyes away, even though McGonagall was attempting to drag him into a conversation. Harry kept Severus’ eyes locked with his. And he felt powerful. Energy could zip through his body and bleed out into something like arcs of lightning, dangerous and beautiful. The attention from Severus was that powerful. He couldn’t get enough air. Harry could feel his chest rise and fall. Like a warrior from the battlefield, adrenaline pumping through his veins, heat in his muscles, and a ferocity in his eyes that could bend mortals to his will. A single gaze from across a great room did that to Harry.

All too soon, their eye contact broke. The lightning fizzling into nothingness, the strength, the god-like powers draining from him, takin the blanket of comfort with them. Though warmth remained. Thankfully the warmth remained.

Harry’s mark itched on his way to his first class. Neither of his friends noticed the bit of time where Harry felt like he’d been transported somewhere else. It might as well have been a figment of his imagination for the fact no one caught onto the moment between mates. Which was fine. More than fine it was necessary. Severus may have been outed as a double spy, letters from the press, declarations of undying love and Howler-like insistences that he had a bond mate within the letters. 

It had been funny at first. Listening to the rain of letters and Howlers to Severus that didn’t contain hate or plans of murder. Rather, Severus’ nearly publicized declaration to the Light incited _love_ letters. By lunchtime the same day, Harry was fuming at the barrage of letters. Knowing that there were plenty of people out there clueless that Severus was already bound to Harry. Only the ceremonial lighting of the letters mid-meal calmed Harry’s possessiveness.

Harry belonged to Severus, they belonged together. Despite their differences and independence, Harry knew that Severus wouldn’t even look another person’s way. Let alone that Severus reassured Harry that he would never _share_ Harry with anyone. It was a brief reprieve from the dirty thoughts.

“You seem to be doing better.” Ron mentioned on their way to their third class just before lunch. On Harry’s way out of the Great Hall at breakfast, there was a brush of shoulders when Severus rushed past the Trio. The electricity had come back full force, nearly causing Harry to gasp.

Just last night he was cursing Severus’ name. Now, Harry felt like he could wrap himself into Severus’ embrace and accept anything the man wanted to do to him.

“A bit better.” Harry conceded. He didn’t feel as floaty any longer. But he certainly didn’t feel his normal self. “I’m dreading what’s coming in Potions, though.”

“Oh, cheer up.” Ron bumped shoulders with Harry. “I doubt even _he_ could make you feel any worse.”

Harry tried breathing past the lump in his throat. Of course Severus could make it worse. He could not give a care about Harry’s confessions last night. The man could still corral him into a corner and draw out moans and screams of pleasure at a single touch. The filthy words dripping into his ear like honey.

“Don’t tempt him.” Harry giggled regardless of how he was feeling about the situation.

When they got to History of Magic, Harry’s seat was taken up by a folded blanket. Soft and fuzzy, the crimson and black geometric designs making it seem like someone took it from their cabin in the woods and forgot it on the bench here.

Looking around, Harry tried catching someone looking at him or any other indication as to who may have dropped the item by.

“Excuse me, Professor,” Harry took the blanket to Binns. The ghost floating patiently, and a bit dazedly, around the front of the room. “I think someone forgot this from your last class.”

The wisp of a man turned slowly towards Harry. Then smiled. “Oh, no, my boy, he instructed that it be given to you. I told him where you usually sit and he left it there. You know, when Carrie of Angor was being courted by her bond mate, Gail of York often left pelts of the softest furs for her to-“

“Thanks,” Harry turned from Binns, a mean blush overtaking his cheeks. Binns knew it was Severus, but the man was at least kind enough to keep from spilling any secrets. Mainly, that Harry was bonded. Though, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ron were gathering around Harry’s gift. Thankfully, neither touched the soft fabric. “It’s so soft.” Harry could feel a smile cracking across his face. The fog was carefully being lifted, though still obscuring his world. Even the deep inhale of the man’s fragrance absorbed by the wool made his body feel light. “I’m still mad at him.”

“Good,” Hermione sighed as she sat down next to Harry. The boy still hadn’t lifted his head up from the mound of blanket. Hermione knew that if Harry wasn’t so self-conscious about himself, he would have wrapped it around himself twice and allow himself to be enveloped by his Mate’s scent. “I would hope that it would take more effort than that to win you back.”

Professor Binns was still prattling on about Carrie of Angor and Gail of York when Harry felt floaty in a different way. Scent drunk. He was getting scent drunk. And how could he not when the scent of his Mate wasn’t currently paired with the derision of barbed tongue and knife-point teeth. He should be very mad. So mad as to throw the gift back in Severus’ face. Give him the bird. And tell the man to keep trying.

But he couldn’t. Severus wasn’t forgiven. Not at all. But the words Harry shouted at him last night just might have sunk in. If even enough to warrant a lovely, soft gift.

Scent drunk, high off of phenylethylamine (Harry’s love chemical in his brain), Harry tried lifting his head from the wonderful warmth and enveloping scent of his Mate.

“I’m still mad at him.”

Ron and Hermione never laughed so hard during class.

Double Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor. Severus didn’t think that he could stand another lengthy lesson if Harry didn’t accept his gift. He’d been too much of a coward to show up at lunch to see the boy’s reaction. Severus knew that he had a lot of ground to makeup before he could ever be forgiven.

Though of what he couldn’t fully identify.

Harry had been angry that Severus didn’t use his first name when talking with him. Or, rather, when he was deeply buried inside of the boy, cock being clenched painfully and wonderfully that the filth slipped past his teeth to ratchet up their joined excitement.

There was a safe word. Harry could have used it anytime to take a breather and communicate if he wanted. But he hadn’t, so Severus continued calling his mate _slut_ and _whore_ and _princess_ and they liked it. Harry moaned so prettily when called those things, a pinched nipple here, a tug at his balls there, and even a gentle, demanding bite to the soft parts of Harry’s hips. Harry never gave pause, never denied Severus’ use of the words. It was the same with the intensity of their coupling.

Severus hadn’t ever been that aggressive in bed before. Not even when all parties were experienced enough to understand the intricacies of their play. It was as if Harry brought out something different about Severus’ kinks. It didn’t help that the boy was eager and verbally requested some of the toys instead of others. Or even initiated intimate touch or a limited number of sexual acts without prompting.

All of that and Severus had done something wrong. Wrong enough that his mark pinched and irritated him. It was difficult in his first two classes to remain his derisive self, let alone stand for long, before a flare up would nearly buckle his knees. His mark demanded atonement. And the only ways Severus knew how to do that was to gift Harry things that made him genuinely happy. Beyond that, he was at a loss.

Which, considering the limited knowledge he had of what Harry actually like was more a detriment than anything else. Quidditch, a sweet candy that Severus would often smell off the boy at random intervals throughout their days at Grimmauld Place, and a style of quill he religiously used every year. None that Severus either could produce as a gift or was out of his depth as to how to gift.

The shuffling of feet and quiet gasps of surprise to see Severus behind his desk rather than pacing the room like a caged animal. He kept his eyes downcast to avoid the disappointment at possibly seeing Harry glaring and without Severus’ favored blanket. It had been so infused with his scent that it would never have had a rival against the rarely used microfiber throw.

“There is your assignment up on the board.” Severus drawled. He was severely distracted by the burning mark. “You should be able to complete it within the hour, after which you will develop the antidote based on Grimshaw’s Four Laws. Begin.”

“Sir,” Harry’s steady voice brought up Severus’ gaze from the blank parchment in front of him. “do you have a place I can put this gift I received? I don’t have enough room in my bag and I’d hate for it to get ruined.”

Harry was blushing. That brilliant shade of red that appeared when he insisted on a position in bed. Or when he begged to have Severus’ cum painting his face, chest, hair, and mouth. If not for the damned mark burning at the base of his cock, he would have been hard instantly.

“You may leave it with me.” Severus was able to push out past tight lips. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to react as a teacher put out by his student’s requests or from the pain of the retribution.

The boy made his way up to the front of the class, other student’s beginning to gather ingredients and begin their potion. Severus’ eyes tracked the boy from his seat to where he stood in front of him. Both sets of eyes locked, though not for long, before Harry gently placed the rumpled, but folded, blanket on Severus’ desk. Careful as to not get ink on it or disturb papers, Harry’s long, gentle fingers stroked the fabric gently.

Severus was mesmerized by the action as innocent as it was. But it was Harry’s steel voice that made eyes snap up to glowing green.

“Thank you.” Harry’s voice gentled, even if the fire didn’t leave his eyes. It was the same flame that burned behind Harry’s anger last night. The voice thankful and accepting, but the eyes unforgiving and defensive. 

“A pleasure.” Severus hoped that his own intention behind his words made it to Harry. A pleasure. Not Severus’, not Harry’s. But something that was meant to explain the reasoning behind the gift. A pleasure to give and a hoped pleasure to receive.

Green eyes softened at the corners, flames licking behind glasses lightly before turning abruptly and gathering his own ingredients.

It wasn’t until the class was cleaning up their cauldrons and placing vials of completed works on his desk did Severus realize that the pain was nearly non-existent.

Severus hadn’t spared a word, or pacing, to the class. Instead, content in allowing the student’s to conduct their potions naturally and without fear of being observed and judged. Of course, it wouldn’t save them from the abysmal grade they would no doubt receive. When Harry arrived last to submit his potion in exchange for his blanket, Severus had a strong urge to grab his Mate and gentle his hands all over the boy. Whispering words that were as strange as a foreign language. Harry’s tight shoulders kept Severus from doing just that.

“I hope to not see this in the lab again,” Severus’ voice was pitched low enough to keep from rising into a scalding condemnation but loud enough for any nearby student to hear the admonishment. “Such a gift should be kept safe.”

“It’s the only thing that helped me today.” Harry slowly reached for the blanket. To anyone else it was as if a mouse was slowly reaching for the cheese under the cat’s watchful eye. To Severus, it was Harry dragging out the small amount of time they had today. “It was a good gift. Even if the sender is an arse.”

A pink tongue darted out and wet plush lips. Severus was once again mesmerized by the simple, inane actions of his Mate. Something tugged at the center of his chest, urging him to do or say something.

“Harry, I-“

“Professor!”

A shout from one of the students behind Harry caught their attention. Severus could see a blob of what should have been a nearly harmless poison slither onto the table where it should have been vanished with the rest.

Severus was forced to allow the students to clear the room while he handled the wayward blob. It wasn’t anything more than a few flicks of the wrist, a mumbled curse at the student who left their job unfinished. Huffing at the annoyance of it all, Severus straightened himself out and decided to shuffle the paperwork that was hidden on his desk by Harry’s blanket.

Turning on his heel, he froze at the sight of his Mate standing there. Patiently waiting for him to finish. It wouldn’t be a minute or two more until the next class came shuffling in.

“Tonight, third floor on the North hall. We need to talk.” Harry ground out as if it were some painful confession. Severus nodded his head dumbly. He had no choice unless he wished to suffer under the punishment of his mark a bit longer.

Thinking that Harry was finished, Severus took a couple steps towards his desk when he was cut off by Harry. Smaller mouth pressed hungrily against Severus’ own. Shock registered clearly before lust gave a grateful heave. Harry’s teeth nipped and tugged at Severus’ lips, tongue diving into Severus’, meeting half way. Moans erupted over the quiet of the lab. The pain was minimal, but enough to keep Severus from getting an erection at the slow, hard grind of Harry’s hips.

It was another example of Harry’s show of want. There was certainly something within the boy that wants this bonding to work. Something inside the boy that wants to have Severus in the palm of his hand. Which, by the whimpers spilling past youthful lips, didn’t seem that bad.

“I need you, Daddy.” Harry begged. Severus growled in frustration. He couldn’t get hard, in fact, the pain was building. This was everything that Harry and he didn’t need. The bond didn’t need carnal desires blinding what needs to be said.

“We will talk, Harry.” Severus pushed lightly on Harry’s hips, giving them some much needed space. The room was hot, Harry’s mouth still nipping at lips and neck nearly distracted Severus enough to try to push through the pain.

_Maybe Harry deserves better._

“Harry, my Mate.” Severus insisted. Harry finally detached from Severus’s neck, a quiet pop of sound coming from wet lips. He’ll have to find the bruising cream to keep nosy students from noticing. Even if they were first years who wouldn’t put two and two together. “We do need to talk. Tonight. I will be there.”

“Okay.” Harry took a lungful of air before exhaling sharply. Lips red and swollen, Harry looked a sight. “Okay. I’ll see you tonight.”

Harry was nervous. When he’d stayed behind to get his blanket back from Severus, he had no intention on sticking around afterwards. But there was a gentle tugging in his chest. An indication that he needed to be doing something within his bond. He only hoped that Severus had felt it too, the need to repair whatever was going on. Whether their bond be Alta or any other number of bonds he’d known about, this was still something that needed done.

Hands clammy, Harry and his friends eventually made it to dinner. He wasn’t quite up to eating just yet, nerves stealing his hunger. But he was adamant at not _going _hungry. Too many weeks during the summer he’d suffered under the Dursley’s, and now, he had enough to eat, people to love him, and a Mate that he hoped would come to see Harry as more than just a pleasant hole to fuck.

“Ron, Hermione,” Harry drew his friends’ attention somewhere near the end of their entrée, “Can I ask a favor? It’s not something dangerous, this time.” Harry tried smiling to indicate his joke. Even though he knew that it fell flat. He was nearly shaking with the thought of finally having this conversation with Severus.

“Sure, Harry,” Hermione said immediately.

“Anything, mate.” Ron answered urgently.

Harry took a look around and cast the _mufliato_ spell around them, quietly, despite the reassurance nobody could hear them, he continued.

“I’m meeting my Mate later tonight. Things are still heavy between us, and I figured if you two are there, we won’t get distracted.” Harry was blushing. He knew what he was asking of his friends, but there was no one else that he could trust with this. They were still defensive against Severus, being the ‘greasy git’ that he was, but they would not be aggressive enough to interrupt unfairly. They knew how important bonding was.

“Like a chaperone?” Ron asked, red brows furrowing slightly. Harry nodded and looked to the both of them. “What time?”

“Tonight, I didn’t specify the time. But I know he has office hours and detention until seven. So likely after then?” Harry bit on his lip. Perhaps he should have clarified the time, since Harry wanted to make sure they could better communicate on what their needs were. He only hoped that he wouldn’t gain any detentions that would interrupt tonight.

Nervous and perhaps a little eager to see Severus again, Harry couldn’t help but count down the hours until he could visit with the other man. He practiced in his head what he’d like to say to his Mate. How could he express the complicated feelings he has over the names Severus utters? What could he say to something that can make Harry feel so naughty yet so dirty?

Severus wasn’t at dinner. Harry felt even more distracted than he would be if the man were staring him down from the high table. The Great Hall was filled with the quiet buzz of students. Apparently something was keeping the lively spirits of the student populace down. Though Harry grew more and more concerned when students kept looking his way.

“Is there something on me?” Harry tried twisting around to see if he could find an offensive piece of something on him. Hermione and Ron shook their heads. “Then does everyone keep looking over here?”

Harry looked around to find several Hufflepuff twisting in their seats to stare at him. As soon as eye contact was made, the three girls and one boy turned back around and bent their heads in whispers.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry bemoaned, “They can’t have found out already.” Harry hissed when he caught another pair of Ravenclaw studying him. The attention was really too much for him most times. Especially now.

“Don’t worry,” Ron offered between bites of roast and potatoes, “they’ll come off it soon enough. No rumor has lasted past the weekend.”

Shaking his head, Harry had no other alternative than to tuck in and ignore the crowds around him. Students whispered and some outright gawked at him. Some were even trying to get different angles in which to peer over at him. The Gryffindors sitting around him began closing ranks. Mostly the boys from Harry’s dorm room.

“Nosy blighters,” Seamus growled. He was nearly biting off others’ heads when they got too close to the Gryffindor table. “They’d think they’d have seen a bonded person before.”

A rather large ice chunk dropped in Harry’s stomach. Bonded person? Merlin, they’d found out, then.

“How did they-“

“You’ve been wrapped up in that blanket, Harry.” Dean said smoothly, dark eyes piercing into Harry. “People have noticed that you’ve nearly had your whole face in it and been walking around scent drunk.”

It couldn’t have been that bad. There was no way that people could have deduced that Harry was bonded from just a possessive collection of the blanket. He hadn’t been that obvious. Had he?

“They keep trying to see if there’s a bite.” Terry Boot mumbled.

Of course there wasn’t a bond bite. This wasn’t the Stone Age! Bond bites didn’t happen anymore. Though that’s not to keep some antiquated Mates from practicing the performance and ritual. But that wasn’t Severus and Harry. No. Most of the bites were more intimately placed and carefully out of sight from under robes. Though there was one that had begun scarring, only Severus wore that one. Harry had been quite proud of placing it on his Mates shoulder. The overloud groan of acceptance before Severus pounced Harry and fucked him well past supper.

Harry couldn’t keep himself from smiling at the random but lengthy moments shared between he and his Mate. Severus wasn’t the type for loitering afterwards. A quick perusal and assurance that he hadn’t hurt Harry, and perhaps drawing a bath or two for the boy, was all that Severus allowed himself. Harry would rather the man pet and kiss and rub and hold Harry far after their play. Gentle kisses, roaming, massaging hands, cradling arms and legs. These were the things Harry wished Severus would bestow upon him.

“They’re mad.” Harry settled on saying. “Besides the blanket, which it has been unusually cold today, I don’t see how people think that I’m bonded to anybody.”

A few of Harry’s classmate’s side eyed one another. Neville squeaking and hiding underneath his pointed hat.

“What?” Harry felt his bones freeze. “Oh, Merlin, what?”

“Well, there’s this upper classman, see,” Seamus said conspiratorially, “says you two have been hitting it off for years before realizing that you two were bonded. That he’s courting you.”

Harry laughed. And snorted. Then laughed some more.

The student’s around Harry backed off him. Whispers halted and assessing eyes widened. Hopefully they go back to the bit where Harry was just as mad as Dumbledore.

“Bonded to a classmate? We’ve been going at it?” Harry laughed some more. Hermione actually looking like he’d lost his marbles. “I haven’t dated anyone in school. Ever. I don’t know why people suddenly think this person is my Mate.”

“So you’re not with McLaggen?” Seamus gawped.

“McLaggen?” Harry drew up short. Where had he heard that name? “Isn’t he the one who, erm, did something in charms?”

“No, that was McCormick in Ravenclaw. A charm backfired and made his whole face purple for a week.” Ron answered unfazed at Harry’s theatrics. “McLaggen is the Gryffindor fourth year who tried out for Keeper.”

“Eugh.” Harry’s body gave a shudder. “He’s far too blond.”

The table around him erupted in laughter. Apparently McLaggen overheard and bent over the table to gaze down the table towards Harry, who didn’t see beyond his group of friends. Though Severus noticed the entire scenario.

“But you are bonded.” Insisted Seamus with a leering grin. “You didn’t exactly deny being bonded.”

Harry froze. Smile stuck on his face. What was he to say? As much as there were differences between Severus and he that resulted in a lot of arguments and misunderstandings, he wasn’t about to go around denying his Mate. After all, wasn’t Harry thinking that he was going to announce to his friends that he was bonded? He was opening his mouth to say as much when McLaggen sauntered up behind Harry. Instincts turned him around in his seat to catch an eyeful of the blond Gryffindor.

“Hullo, Harry.” McLaggen’s greasy smile spread on his lips. The brilliant white teeth, the blue eyes, chiseled jaw, Harry nearly gagged at the smooth looking face. “Fancy a talk?”

“No thanks.” Denied Harry immediately. He’d hate for the rumor mill to swing into full force if the two of them were to disappear suddenly. Not to mention that he could be in an awful amount of trouble with his actual Mate.

“Oh, come now,” McLaggen wasn’t put off. Harry couldn’t get the courage to turn his back on the other boy. Something urged him to face the other straight on. Protect himself. Protect his bond. “Wouldn’t want to make our business anyone’s gossip.”

Nearly rolling his eyes, Harry snorted at that. “Not as if you’ve never talked to me before and now you’re saying we’re together.”

“Nearly bonded, I should think.” McLaggen stared down at the place on Harry’s chest where his mark lay. Rude and inappropriate, Harry nearly began growling in anger. No one was supposed to look besides his Mate. Someone from Harry’s year or team might have let it slip where it was. There was no reason why McLaggen should know where Harry’s mark was.

“Back off, McLaggen.” Growled Harry. Anger and adrenaline swirled nastily in his chest. “I could never be bonded to you.”

“Nearly bonded, Harry,” McLaggen leaned in closer, nostrils widening as if he were scenting the air around Harry. The older boy was off his rocker if he thought Harry was going to suddenly bond with this idiot. “I’ve been hoping to save you the embarrassment of starting our bond so soon. Neither of us are graduated, but I know I can take care of you.”

Having had enough, Harry stood, nearly knocking over his plate of food behind him and tossing his friends from their seats. Together, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and even timid Neville stood as well. Though Harry didn’t see it. All he saw was red.

“You’d better back off. We aren’t bonded.” Harry chewed the inside of his cheek. Now wasn’t the time to announce to the entire school that Harry was definitely already bonded. Nosy chits might think they could test to see who might be Harry’s actual bonded. “As much as I’d like to see you in detention for harassment, I don’t think you’re even worth the attention. Piss off, McLaggen. This is your last warning.”

“Harry-“

“Mister McLaggen!” McGonagall’s shrill voice interrupted what the other boy was about to say. Her magenta robes swirling around her as she marched down the aisle towards them. Stern look on her face. “I suggest you heed Mister Potter’s warning. Harassment is not tolerated in this school. Away with you.”

The blond boy didn’t look too cowed when addressed by their Head of House. Instead, he winked at Harry, licked his teeth as if he’d spotted a juicy steak, and sauntered off towards his original seat. Harry felt like he needed one of Petunia’s scalding hot baths to rid him of the disgusting feeling the boy left.

Still swirling with emotions, primarily anger, Harry debated finishing his meal or making a break for it to the tower. His stomach won out by the time McGonagall reminded the entire hall that harassment regarding bonds is a punishable offence. Which didn’t help stem the rumors about Harry’s status. Surrendering to his fortune, Harry took a seat and nibbled at his food. He didn’t have any stashed in his room should he change his mind about eating later.

By seven, Harry was beginning to regret not forcing himself to eat more at dinner. Ron and Hermione only looked at him sympathetically as he ate the last bit of a licorice wand he nicked off of Dean.

“He’ll be here.” Hermione tried comforting a jumpy Harry. He’d been worried word would get back to his Mate about the confrontation. Would Severus be impressed? Angry? He certainly would be angry when he realized Hermione and Ron won’t be leaving them alone.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat, nearly choking on the licorice. “I don’t want to ruin what we already have.”

“Sounds like _he_ was almost set to ruin it.” Groused Ron from the corner of the room where he was quickly copying Hermione’s notes before Severus arrived.

“Why do you say that?” Harry stopped pacing. Worried Ron, or Hermione, had overheard the things that Severus called him in their privacy, Harry’s knees nearly buckled.

“He would never have sent you that blanket if he didn’t feel guilty about something.” Ron mentioned without looking up. “Dad used to gift mum with all sorts of things when he thought he did something wrong. Most times mum was just having a fit over the laundry or how much food we snuck off with before he’d gotten home.”

“And you believe that Potter and I are in the same type of paramour bond as your parents?” Severus’ nasal voice carried through the empty classroom.

Harry couldn’t describe the feeling he was experiencing upon looking at his bond mate. Though he may look like their same Potion’s professor to anyone else, to Harry he looked wonderful.

Long black clad legs stemming off to a narrow set of hips that fit perfectly between Harry’s thighs. Those strong, beguiling hands that never disappointed Harry when clutching or twisting so delightfully. Dressed in black as usual, his billowing robes were left behind and exposed his casual wear Harry had gotten to see a lot of during summer. The way they fit on him never ceased to inspire Harry’s libido.

“Severus.” Harry smiled, despite himself. Or, rather, in spite of his conflicting feelings over their situation. “I’ve asked them here to sort of act as chaperones.” Harry blushed before continuing, “In case we forget why we’re here.”

“As long as they don’t go reporting to the Prophet about our private lives.” Severus struggled to agree. Harry could see it in the tightening of his lips and guarded expression.

“They’ll not hear a thing. They’ve promised to put up a silencing charm around them.”

“Oh,” Severus answered glibly, “as long as they promise.”

“Sev.” Harry snapped. This was exactly how he didn’t want it going. “If you’ve got nothing constructive to give me, then I suppose we’re done. I’ve had enough of confrontations today and I have a charms report to finish.”

Harry crossed his arms, giving Severus the chance to amend his reply. He didn’t. But Severus also didn’t say anything else.

“Good.” Harry breathed out.

Severus took measured steps closer, eyeing Harry up and down. The heat in his eyes indicating that Severus was likely undressing Harry in his mind. The man knew exactly what Harry looked like underneath. The excitement at the suggestion that if Ron and Hermione weren’t there, they would be fucking like rabbits. Harry moaned, biting his lips at the memory of that long, thick cock working him open. Of how strong, needy hands gripped his hips and pulled Harry onto Severus. The tempting bites to Harry’s neck, and the whispered words of filthy encouragement.

_Slut._

With that memory, Harry reigned in his desperately carnal thoughts and straightened his shoulders. “Right, I have some things to say, Severus.”

“I’m all ears.” Severus’ voice was smooth. Calm. It was a tone Harry hadn’t heard yet. It undid some ball of anxiety inside of Harry at the declaration. Harry wanted to melt at Severus’ feet and worship the man. Take his cock in mouth and suckle until the man came down his throat. Wanted to present himself in the best position they’ve found excites them both, and wait for Severus to fill him up. Over and over and over again until Harry cried in pleasure.

As much as the man’s words were acerbic and cruel, his actions in bed never ceased to fulfill something in Harry he never thought he desired. Torn between kicking out his friends and allowing Severus to have his dirty way with Harry or to discuss the things that bothered Harry about their relationship, Harry took in a shuddering breath. Cheeks going red with embarrassment and hole clenching, demanding to be filled to the brink with Severus’ cum.

“Harry,” Severus called to the boy. It had taken a second or more to gain the young man’s attention. His boys’ eyes dreamy and far off. _Subspace_. The boy was already in subspace and they hadn’t even done anything. “Harry, my Mate, come back to me.” Severus demanded. He daren’t touch the boy while he was in the head space. It might be dangerous for either of them if Harry reacted sensually. “Come back, my boy. That’s it. I’m right here. Listen to me. Come back.”

It took a while for Severus to gain Harry’s attention. A bit longer for Harry to come out of subspace. Just when Harry looked like he was going to _drop_, Severus reached out for him and cradled Harry into his body. Harry’s nose buried deep in Severus’ neck to scent.

“That’s my boy.” Severus petted and cradled. “That’s my good boy. Good job. I’m so proud of you.” Severus ignored the gasps from the other two students. “Daddy’s so proud of you, my sweet boy.”

It continued on like that for a bit longer. Harry’s jolting breaths and clinched off sobs from the drop breaking something in Severus’ chest. This is what he should have been doing all along. This is how he should have been treating his Mate. His boy. There wouldn’t be a need for Harry to ever drop again if Severus was paying attention to him. To them.

Shocked, Severus realized that he’d been suffering under his own domdrop. He’d been increasingly annoyed and bereft at their play and the results of it all. The lack of communication wasn’t just hurting his Mate, but was hurting him as well. Though Severus could claim he’d be fine with serving his Mate, if he were to be left feeling as if his actions weren’t enough to make Harry happy, then he would circle back to hurting his boy.

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” Severus pet and whispered into Harry’s ear. The boy was calming and clenching into Severus’ coat. “I’m so sorry, my sweet boy. You’ve done a marvelous job. I’m the one that has been hurting you.”

Severus kissed the top of Harry’s head, sobs turning to sniffles then quiet puffs of breath. Assuming the boy was asleep in his arms, Severus whispered to Hermione to make them a bed underneath them. Or at the very least a cushioning charm and blanket to keep his Mate warm.

When Harry woke, Severus would repeat everything to his Mate. As many times as he needed to assure his Mate that his happiness was meaningful to him. Love may not be on his list of needs, but it was on Harry’s.

“Thank you, Professor.” Hermione whispered once she was done with the charm and transfiguration. She cast a silencing charm around her and Ron and sat at a desk with their homework on it. Severus cradled Harry to his chest and held on for dear life.

His boy was special beyond words. And he was going to do right by him. Starting with keeping entitled upper classmates from thinking they could lay claim on his Mate, if the rumors were true. 


	6. Fullness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some good smut coming your way. Feminization and mention of knotted and horse cock dildos. NO BESTIALITY, as promised. 
> 
> Btw, what is creepy Dumbledore up to?

The scent of his Mate roused Harry from his impromptu nap. It surrounded him almost completely, like a blanket of comfort and desire. One stronger than the other. If he let his mind wander, he could pretend that Severus was holding him tightly. Sighing contentedly, Harry stirred to full awareness yet resisted opening his eyes. It was a pleasant enough moment that he didn’t want to ruin the imaginations he fed.

“Harry,” a deep voice shook Harry’s bones, “would you like to reschedule our meeting?”

Severus’ deep tones curled Harry’s toes, admittedly, as it always had. Since the first day of classes, Harry had been transfixed. Though that bubble was quickly popped with the barbed words that flowed as easily as water through a sieve.

“I’m fine.” Harry got his wits about him. The meeting. Harry had a plan. A reason why he asked Severus to this classroom with his friends quietly studying in the corner. “Give me a mo’.”

Reluctantly withdrawing, Harry blinked his eyes rapidly, noting that his glasses survived his breakdown and stress induced nap. Similarly, Severus stretched out his back, taking stock of the stiffness in his back and the buzzing quality to his legs and feet. Harry wasn’t a light boy, considering his frame. He was slender with whipcord muscles. All these few years of Quidditch doing him some good. A sight better than the very first day of his arrival.

Taking his time, Severus watched his Mate stretch and pop a few joints. He was dressed plainly in old robes from the year prior. Patches of worn material showing their age. The fabric looked soft, comfortable, likely something that Harry enjoyed wearing because of it all. The tightness of the fabric pulled around Harry’s body in a show of litheness. No extra skin baring itself to Severus’ perusal, yet the very knowledge of what those muscles and tendons looked like underneath all that delicious skin was enough to keep Severus’ attention.

“I did have a reason asking you here.” Harry seemed to be chastising himself. “I’m sorry I, erm, you know.”

“There is nothing to apologize for.” Severus daren’t stand yet, what with the circulation only just getting back into his legs. “It is simply the result of my mistreatment of your body and your emotions.”

He didn’t know what more to say to that. What does a teacher say to their mate of a student when their relationship is strained? This was completely new territory Severus thought he didn’t have the stones to wade into. Yet, one flash of grass green eyes and Severus was willing to bear the trials in order to keep that light in those captivating eyes.

“Ehm, yeah, about that.” Harry stood smoothly that made Severus wince in sympathy. He was decidedly less active than his much younger Mate. “There are some things, regarding our activities that I want to talk about.” Severus nodded as if he understood. Harry kept going without preamble. “I don’t like being called all those names you say when we’re not having se-sex.”

“I gathered as much.” Severus rotated on the mound of pillows and placed his feet on the floor. “I took to heart what you said in the corridor last night. I do not think it fair for me to assume that type of play would easily transcend outside the bedroom.”

“Exactly.” Harry frowned, like he was thinking hard about something. “I don’t mind it in the heat of it all. Even I have to admit it is, erm, exciting. And I understand if you’re having trouble using my name because you’re my teacher and as old as my dad, so, you don’t have to use my name. Even my last name will do.”

“I will not demean our bonding to soothe my pride.” Severus argued. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him that Harry was suggesting the older man to use his Mate’s last name instead. It seemed like an unnecessary boundary. “I will, however, acquiesce and use your first name when we are alone and not restrict it to our sexual escapades.”

There was a nice blush burning up Harry’s face in that moment. Seems that he could barely tolerate talking about their sexual activities. Severus nearly smiled, he enjoyed it when Harry blushed. Though since when, he didn’t know.

“Fine. I just wanted you to know.” Harry nodded as if it was final.

“Is that all?” Severus asked, brow raised in disbelief. Harry wouldn’t have mentioned wanting to meet with his Mate and risk exposing themselves if there wasn’t more than that. Though, Severus had a feeling he knew what else Harry would want to demand should Severus give him the room to do so. _Love._ Such a pitiful thing to Severus. There was no emotion stronger in the world than fear. What would Harry want with love? “I would have guessed you would have more of a reason to call me to this classroom were there something else. Negotiating, perhaps?”

Turning on his heel, Harry frowned quizzically at Severus. The quick action caught the attention of Ron, who was trying his best to ignore his homework. Soon enough, the redhead realized Harry wasn’t in any form of danger and grudgingly went back to his open book.

“I thought bonds like this couldn’t be negotiated?” Harry cocked his head in thought. It exposed the length of his neck, blemish free and without suck marks. Severus could tell the boy wore a green shirt underneath the concealing robes. It matched perfectly with his eyes as they bored into Severus.

“Negotiating our bonding and relationship is not something we can do.” Severus decided to stand and vanished the pillow charm Hermione had cast. “I am merely referencing our play activities. No dirty talk outside of the bedroom. A safe word or phrase to replace the colors we already use. What you like. What you don’t like. Boundaries that can never be crossed and things you may be willing to try. I can only do so much guesswork before I hit a brick wall. Entertaining you and your tastes absorbs all of my concentration.” _When I’m with you _sounded too intimate. Too much like they were destined and precious lovers.

Still slightly confused, Harry nodded. Then the scowl was back on his face as he concentrated, thinking of things that Severus had just listed as part of negotiations. Typically, in BDSM relationships, both partners would write down those things, their agreement drawn up in a contract that could be dissolved at any time the subordinate desires. With Harry, it may never be dissolved, their play. Severus wasn’t a blind man to not notice how the boy took to actions, demands, toys, and ropes as if it were as simple as flying his blasted broom. The boy was a natural sub. And Severus the struggling Dom.

How long had it been since his last foray with a partner? Four years? Five? Severus couldn’t rightly recall. All he remembered of his last Sub was the love of paddles. Never mind the man was a bit of a size queen, something that Harry may be falling into if the enjoyment of the unflared horse cock was any indication of his predilection.

“Sev,” Harry pulled the older man out of his musings. It was entertaining for Harry to watch the man when he believed he wasn’t being watched. The man was handsome. In his own way. He had no blemishes, anywhere, his eyes were expressive once you get used to them and what Severus was feeling, his hair was nothing much to write home about, yet Harry’s knees were prone to buckling once it was pulled away from his face neatly.

The first time Severus, Professor Snape, had allowed any of his students to see such a thing was one balmy day in the dungeons, everyone was hot and sticky and counting down the scant days to their finals and the holidays. Severus gave in mid-lecture and pulled back his hair, carefully brushing back with his fingernails, and lashed it all together with a bit of leather cord. A beautiful column of neck was exposed, his dower appearance was softened with the look. Harry’s mouth had dried when he’d seen it. The next time Harry saw Severus with his hair up was when they had long sessions in Severus’ rooms. The look making him chub instantly. What Harry wouldn’t give to tangle his fingers in that hair and guide him to where Harry wanted Severus.

“These negotiations, are they amendable?” when assured that Harry could change his preferences at any time, he nodded then continued. “So, I don’t like a lot of pain. But you knew that. I don’t mind all the toys you have, though I do like some better than others.” Harry blushed thinking about some of the more naughty toys Severus had. “I didn’t mind fisting, but it’s not my favorite. Erm, I don’t know what else.”

“Ropes?” Severus offered. He hoped the boy would continue to allow Severus to tie Harry up in so many compromising positions. “Spanking, no nipple clamps since you don’t like pain. Edging?”

“What’s edging?”

“When your orgasm is staved off after repeated attempts to make you cum. Holding you on the edge of pleasure.” At that Severus got an enthusiastic nod. “Good. Anything else?”

“I don’t mind spankings, biting, suck marks, but obviously where no one can see if you don’t want to get rid of them. I know how much you like seeing me marked.” Harry blushed. He enjoyed the possessive look in Severus’ eyes every time he was stripped bare and exposed. Severus nearly drools every time. And Harry couldn’t be bothered if he was called out on enjoying that bit of attention even if it wasn’t love. It would hold. “Oh! And no sharing or anything like that. I don’t mind the unusual di-dildos, but not real thing.”

“Promised.” Severus answered immediately. “I admit I would have a horrible time sharing you with anyone. And the thought of leaving you to actual wolves or any such animal is not my cup of tea. I didn’t expect you would actually want it to happen.”

Harry vividly recalled the look Dumbledore had at the high table during opening feast.

“Then what did you tell Professor Dumbledore? He looked at me as if I were a dish he’d been denied.”

Severus frowned at this. He had never told the old man he was willing to share, or contemplated in the heat of the moment. Severus didn’t have any trouble thinking back to their conversation that day, the difficulty came with how Dumbledore thought looking at Severus’ mate that way was acceptable.

“I had only mentioned a wish to change my syllabus for the sixth years. We hadn’t discussed anything of you.” Though he does remember looking down at his lovely Mate. Struggling with the cage around his cock. Severus had completely missed Dumbledore’s look. It was something worth looking into. “I apologize if it made you uncomfortable.”

“I’ll say.” Harry licked his lips and bit them. He didn’t like thinking that Dumbledore, and now MacLaggen, thought Harry was up for grabs. Dumbledore knew that he was already bonded, and MacLaggen was a pretentious upperclassman who fancied himself good enough to take Severus’ place.

Severus thought more on Dumbledore. If it was something Harry was genuinely worried about he liked to think that Harry would be able to share such worries. The boy has never been shy before.

“You will tell me if something does happen, yes?” Severus thought to insist. There would always be that chance that Harry would rather inform his friends and trusted teachers of Severus, but at least someone would know enough and would come to the boys’ aid. “If not me then someone you trust. As long as it does not require me to address the situation as your Mate.”

A breath or two before Harry nodded Severus thought about the situation with McLaggen. Would that boy be chastised enough by Harry and McGonagall to leave Severus’ Mate alone or would he have to act independently and silently? Of course, operating as such may tip off the older boy that Severus might be Harry’s Mate. Although Severus was not ashamed to be bonded, the school may not favor their relationship publically.

“I’ll let you know, I promise.” Harry mumbled. He seemed to still be thinking hard about something. Severus wanted to crack open that skull and find its roots, to discover the distraction and address it now before more misunderstandings arise. But he needn’t go that far. Harry seemed to find the trail of thoughts as he chewed his lip anxiously. “I do have another thing I want to clear up. You keep mentioning the difference in our age, particularly on how young I am. Inexperience aside, is that all you see me as? Some young bit of arse that you can use at your leisure? Some hole to fill? Because I can accept that you don’t particularly find me attractive or wanted because of who I am, but being used solely for your pleasure doesn’t seem like something bond mates do. And, I guess, I never really asked or heard from you what you expect of me, of our bond that you expect me to fulfill. I don’t have any requirements or expectations, being so inexperienced, but I don’t recall you telling me yours.”

Head down, Harry looked chastised before Severus could even interrupt the boy. His Mate. And what was this talk on being just another toy, a tool for Severus’ pleasure? Surely, Harry hadn’t thought that Severus was that cold-hearted. Though it may be true that Severus wouldn’t dare entertain the thoughts of blossoming feelings beyond carnal desire, it didn’t necessarily mean that he would use the boy in that way.

“I mean,” Harry continued, “if it is the only thing you expect from me, and I hope you don’t tell me whether it is or isn’t if that’s the case, I don’t mind. I know you could never love me and that I cannot be anything more than the son of a man you despise and of the woman you may have loved, a _boy_ that happens to be your Mate. I don’t mind being that as long as you don’t want to sever our bond. I read that it’s very painful. And, well, I personally don’t want to go through that.”

Severus’ heart thrummed desperately at Harry’s watery words. What expectations _did_ Severus have? Sexual endeavors aside, Severus had never given thought to how the rest of their lives would play out. Living arrangements, a bonding ceremony, adoption, none of that was ever considered on Severus’ part. Beyond those few things, Severus hardly knew what was required of bond mates. Especially their type of bond, which may or may not be Parebant. Current taste and agreements aside.

The awkward air grew around them, Severus was aware. He didn’t feel the need to clarify or rebuke the assumptions. Having such a beautiful specimen of a mate was only increased because of the boys’ youth, inexperience, willingness to pursue, and admittedly tight orifices. Severus couldn’t deny the boy, Harry, wasn’t mouthwatering. Skin sweet and soft under tongue, sensitive and erogenous places mapped and marked, ever dripping arousal, his small and compact stature enough for Severus to envelope him beneath his longer, more solid body. So many pleasurable things attributed to Harry’s youth could not be the only reason why Severus found himself aroused and driven by a mad need to fill and consume and, dare he say, protect. But what else was there?

“I admit,” Severus thoughtlessly drew out. Harry paused in his anxious pacing, the nervous glances at his attentive friends. Green eyes pinned Severus to the spot, stealing away the words he wasn’t aware he wanted to say. “I am afraid.” Harry gasped, a tiny inhale of breath against caged lungs. His open expression softening his own fear. “I’m afraid of relationships, of erring and causing my mate harm and of this in general.

“Bonding has no manual, no recipe for a happy life. You know as well as I that neither of us have had positive examples of couples. Romantic or no. I have been solely dependent on myself for my survival, my own friends experience the same attitudes you experience. And because of that, I have no filter for how I may address you in public.”

“You mean to tell me,” Harry said quietly, moving a bit closer to Severus eyes narrowing dangerously. Severus wasn’t sure what he said to gain that kind of look. His teeth clicked closed as Harry stalked closer. “That you constantly dress down Dumbledore, call him a blithering idiot with the common sense of a flobberworm? Or that Professor Flitwick is of such diminutive size and stature that it only should reflect the measure of his intelligence as well? I highly doubt that, Professor.”

The use of his honorific stabbed Severus somewhere in his chest. Harry had not called the man by anything other than his first name since their bonding. In private at least. So when the word rolled out of Harry’s pretty mouth, it sounded more as a curse. Was this how Harry felt? When being called such demeaning names.

“I’ve never-“

“You said just as much to me our first class.” Harry bit out. Anger rising in him that Severus realized that up until this moment his mark had been placated. Now it was just as burning as Harry’s emotions. Severus gasped in pain, hips jerking back as if someone had a branding iron to his prick. “And every day since first year has been something imaginative and wholly inaccurate. You never took the time to notice who I really am. Except for the fact I look like my father. I may have her eyes but that doesn’t seem to be enough of a redemption for you.”

Severus was panting, the mark growing nearly unbearable with the rising loudness of Harry’s protestations.

“Stop,” Severus groaned weakly.

“I guess I should just consider myself lucky that I have you to thank for my need to prove my intelligence against you. Though you never seem to care how much I’ve actually learned in Potions. You give me the worst possible marks when I have similar answers to Ron and Hermione, likely Draco, too. Because my friends and I _study_! I don’t cheat, like you think I do.”

“Harry,” Severus whispered against the burn roiling through his body now. A different pain from the torture curse.

“It doesn’t matter that I try so hard, every year, to be better than I was. To find some sort of happiness in my life, because, let’s face it, Voldemort ruins every possible chance I’ve ever had at friends or family. It doesn’t matter to you that should know that I struggle to just not turn everything over to someone I think more qualified, to someone who isn’t me or Neville. Because, honestly, I’d rather find some hole to sit in until the end of the war if it meant I didn’t have to deal with Voldemort or any of his fucking followers.

“I didn’t need you when I was alone in my cupboard as a child,” Harry whimpered, ignoring Severus’ own crumpled figure. Standing over Severus as the older man bowed to the pain of the mark. “I’ve given up hoping that someday someone might bond with me and love me beyond anything that I could possibly imagine. So, believe me when I say, Severus Snape, I don’t need-“

“Red,” Severus pushed past numb lips. “Red.”

Harry stopped, chest heaving with effort to contain his tears. The same tears budding in the corner of his eyes, drowning the dull emerald color of his eyes. Severus couldn’t describe the kind of pain this was. It felt as if his soul was being wrenched and cut. As if every spiteful word Harry uttered carried the cutting curse of his own creation. It was nearly visceral.

Collapsing before him, Harry wrapped himself around Severus. The change in demeanor offering solace and comfort over torturous abandon. Severus clung to the lifeline in spite of the manipulative undertones; intentional or no.

“I’m sorry,” Harry murmured in Severus’ neck. The older man was shaking, sweating with pain. Who would have thought Harry capable of revenge? Certainly not Severus. The boy was too honorable, too self-sacrificing to even think about turn of play. Severus had to wave off his two guardian students, both of which had their wands drawn and looking frighteningly concerned. The confusion in their faces the only confirmation of their ignorance. “I know it hurts you. I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry.”

“Is this what you felt?” Severus asked once he caught his breath. His hand came up to stroke Harry’s hair, petting his boy in soothing, slow motions. “In class. Is this what I do to you?”

Nodding, Harry dug himself deeper into Severus’ embrace, legs wrapping around slim hips. Heart hammering in adrenaline, Severus clutched tighter to his Mate. No wonder he was being punished. If this was how Harry felt ever since bonding. It was obvious, now, why Harry would sacrifice his ideals of love if this kind of pain was only the beginning of discontent between them. Allowing his body to be used, some lopsided version of bonding and relationship building cementing Harry’s views of their mating. If he felt even a flicker of this in reversal, Severus would have done anything to avoid such pain.

Has avoided.

Voldemort was not shy to torture under curses and hexes. All of which Severus was well schooled under. But this was different. His soul, and something just as ethereal, was being tortured. What kind of Mate was Severus, to willingly allow his Mate, his precious Mate, to experience such things?

Severus thought he was being clever in avoiding emotional entanglement by being cool and aloof. Demanding in their play. Distracting Harry from seeing the raw fear inside of Severus at the thought of bonding beyond the physical. Though the pain was enough to make him aware, it sadly may not be enough to push Severus into the idea of exploring the building of their emotional connection.

“I’m sorry, Sev.” Harry’s voice gained control, nearly hollow with the effort. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. But you have to know now.”

Merlin, did he. Severus knew they could not continue in the same way of this past week. These past few months. Manipulation of a partner was not something Severus condoned nor practiced. So, something must be done to rectify their current direction. Lest they damn another to repeated offenses and toxicity rather than enduring the pain and fear of separation of their bond.

“I’m scared, Harry.” Severus admitted. “I’ve never loved. Since the death of my mother and the separation from yours, I have never been loved.” Severus nosed into Harry’s wild hair. Soft and feathery, the right conditions for such a characteristic. Stale smells of shampoo and fear nearly nauseating. But underneath it all, was the scent of his Mate. Ancient desires to blend their scents nearly overriding Severus’ hesitations. “And you haven’t much memory to claim the same. Your friends love you, I’m sure, you’ve never had such an experience since allowing Molly and Arthur into your life.”

“Allowing,” Harry huffed, entertaining the word. “A great way to put it. I don’t trust many people as deeply as I do Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore has always been like a grandfather to me, despite his looks to me after the opening feast.”

That brought Severus back to the present. They had many more things to discuss. Their future. Their bond. Their plan on coming out as a mated pair. So many more things to consider and counter. There was also the fact that McLaggen thought himself a suitable replacement. Severus growled.

“I believe,” Severus pulled Harry back from him, taking the warmth with the smaller body. “That we should make it a priority to share these things. As loath as I am to do so, as it is against my nature as you are correct in assuming, that I would rather avoid my pain as well as your own.” A gentle, crooked finger to lift Harry’s head brought an unexpected excitement to Severus. The boy was so trusting in Severus, despite his words. The guidance and trust nearly drowning the Dom in Severus. “You are my priority, Harry. And I would never subject you knowingly to such torture as abuse. If you should desire, a separation would be acceptable if the time ever came you would rid yourself of such a horrid person as myself.”

“No!” Harry jumped, chin still held firmly in Severus’ hand. The allowance of such control inflaming. “There’s no guarantee I would be fated with someone better or more attentive. And you are, erm, attentive. Despite your anger towards me in the past, you’ve always had my attention.”

A blush swept across Harry’s nose and cheeks. A strange fluttering replaced the squeeze of pain in Severus’ chest. There could be nothing done. The boy, _his _boy, was just too tempting.

“May I kiss you?” Severus asked dreamily, enraptured by the precious, beautiful features of his bonded. Lips parted in silent pleading, Harry leaned in first, slowly, as if waiting for his Dom to take over. Which he did with tamed enthusiasm.

A parched man had never been so quenched as Severus was to kiss Harry. Soft lips opened eagerly to welcome Severus’ tongue. Gentle lapping coaxed Harry to press his body closer to the older man. It wasn’t erotic. It wasn’t a flame needing fanning or extinguishing with completion. It was a slow burning of desire, singing more of equalizing than anything else.

Harry clenched Severus’ body closer to himself. The give of soft spaces invaded by discovering hands. Severus tugged his boy closer, one of Harry’s hands rising up to grip a handful of hair. The demanding hand guiding Severus to kiss deeper, swallowing Harry’s moans and pleas for more. Because it wasn’t enough for Severus. Having the boy in his arms, underneath, or sheathed around him was never enough. Severus could drink in all of Harry’s essence and would still want more. It was a dangerous proposal, mostly because Harry would give it all for a glance his way.

The grip and grind of their bodies almost masked the rising desire. Harry’s erection dug into Severus’ stomach, whilst his own thrust up against Harry pleasurably. It has felt like ages since they’d last had sex. And Severus was near ravenous at the thought of disrobing his boy, his Mate, his Princess, in order to drive home the fact that Severus would never give up his bonded. Harry was it for him. No other had made Severus so dismissive of his natural inclination of seclusion. Harry made him want to touch and tease and command simply because Harry would allow him to. His boy lapped up the attention as easily as Severus realizes he’s willing to give. A lustful cycle, as it were.

A small hand fingered its way into black robes, delving past shirts and belts. Oh, those dexterous digits could stroke Severus to completion in his trousers and he wouldn’t have a cross word about it. The boys’ grip was exquisite, the softness a quality Severus hopes to enjoy for another fifty years before callouses roughened his Princess.

Harry had just gotten between trousers and skin when a loud cough interrupted the two. Taking their time to come back, Severus barely remembered where they were and whose audience they had imprisoned.

“Sorry,” Harry offered though, hopefully, neither young Gryffindor heard. “I need a weekend with you.” Harry demanded, eyes blown and taking in their fill of Severus flushed face once he pulled back. Eyelashes fluttering faster than a hummingbird’s wings. The boys hand still gripping punishingly in Severus’ hair. Let him be. Let Harry drag his face to that long column of neck to bite and suck and lick raw. Let Harry demand more of Severus than the Gryffindors were ready to witness.

“It’s getting late, Harry.” Severus groaned, unbelieving of the clarity to propose some sort of responsibility. “I could send you with a toy, if that pleases you.”

Severus felt his lips pull into a smirk. Unbecoming of him, to be sure. But for the look on Harry’s face at such an expression, _gods_, Severus would do anything to hold that memory into his mind forever. He would do anything to keep it coming back.

“The knotted one.” Harry gasped, breathless. Severus felt Harry’s erection twitch mightily, the boy shivered in his grasp as torn through with a small orgasm. “And something of yours that smells of you.”

Harry leaned in to nose at the back of Severus’ ear, where his scent was strongest besides his groin. The boy loved to get scent drunk, and Severus was a devil to exploit such a fact.

“I’ll send it to you in a box, with a house elf.” Severus groaned, thinking of the many ways and multiple times they’d used that dildo. Harry was often left gasping breathlessly as the knot finally enters him, voice hoarse after screaming demandingly for more when Severus fucked his boy with the swollen bulge. If only he could be there tonight to watch Harry take his own pleasure. Oh, he could not deny his boy this.

They kissed one final time after sorting themselves out. It was chaste in comparison to any they’ve shared previously. Taking their time to get themselves in order, Harry took his courage a step further than he’d ever had between them and grasped the lapel of Severus’ robes and tugged him back down for another kiss. Eagerness was an erotic trait of Harry’s that Severus was more than willing to accept.

“Don’t forget?” Harry requested covertly since the silencing charm had been dismantled. His friends idling near the door but in plain view of the mates. Ron was purposefully attempting not to make eye contact while Hermione simply stood, waiting with an air of impatience she’s known for.

“Of course not.” Severus received another kiss, this one on his cheek, hidden from Ron and Hermione’s view. It was an amazing thing, to allow himself to simply enjoy the little things Harry offered up. The kisses, the touches, and even the daring looks that seem to undress the older man. Breathe light in Severus’ ear, it wasn’t difficult to hear the parting words of his young mate.

“Thanks, Daddy.”

Severus was sure he came at the utterance. His body tingled and shivered pleasantly. It took everything in Severus not to adjust himself to simply find out. Though, that’s not to say he wouldn’t really mind. The boy was intoxicating, Harry’s very existence revealing the fact that Severus may have more to him than a cold and capricious understanding of life.

Later, when Harry had dressed down for bed and had prepared himself gently, knowing what his Mate was sending him, he could not imagine that the requested scented item would be Severus’ boxers. Much less, Severus’ cum stained boxers.

Harry came three times before the sun rose.

“You look happy.” Flitwick nodded respectfully. Harry was nearly knocked over at the sentiment when Binns had said as much earlier.

It was a week today since he and Severus had first met up in the classroom. With the start of term and the agreement that neither were ready to face the blowback of coming out as a bonded pair, Harry hadn’t been able to properly demand a private session with Severus. Even his attempts at receiving detention from the surly Professor of Potions was in vain. If Harry wasn’t properly fucked this weekend, he was going to have to do something drastic.

“Erm, yeah,” Harry stuttered, not sure what to say to that. Or what could be considered a proper excuse. “Quidditch practice start next week. I guess I’m just excited.”

How could he admit to the fact that he’d been buggering himself on every manner of toy that could fit inside a shoebox that didn’t require an expansion spell? In fact, he was wearing a particularly devious plug where a gentle tapping of Severus’ wand would send the bewitched toy vibrating and pulsing with liquid. His Mate was particularly careful in his letter to explain that the liquid would not be absorbed as easily into Harry’s body as lubricant was typical of doing. Rather, it would expand slightly to give Harry a feeling of being full. Already the thing had gone off four times, pumping Harry full of hot, synthesized come. He’d never wanted to cry in frustration and arousal so much in his life since bonding with that devil of a Mate.

Severus, meanwhile, would be able to see Harry’s discomfiture later today, after no less than a few dozen ejaculations by the toy whilst in double Potions class. The last class of the day, Harry hoped to finally get Severus to breakdown and fuck him. Preferably bent over his desk where Harry would be at the perfect height for ravishing.

“Yes,” Flitwick spoke up, allowing Harry and his friends into the classroom before closing the door. The teacher eyed Harry as if he could see exactly the kind of charms and spells that were wrapped around the inserted toy as if they were pinned to Harry’s chest. “I’m sure happiness comes in many forms.”

Edging the line of inappropriate conversation, should Professor Flitwick actually know of Harry’s status as a bonded mate, Harry found his desk just as the lecture began.

Harry almost forgot about the toy until it pulsed madly to life. Jumping in his seat from the intensity, Harry bit back a groan of pleasure as it began shooting the swelling liquid inside of him. The vibration didn’t stop until the last few threads of ‘come pulsed out of it. Harry was sure he was going to go mad before lunch if this kept up. The vibration and amount of liquid increased after every turn. He could feel his guts roll to make way for the sheer volume of cum.

Grunting, Harry dropped his head to the table. He was beginning to sweat from the liquid pushing him to the limits.

There had been express permission for Harry to relieve the pressure should he desire. The only pleasure Severus seemed to want is the knowledge that Harry was essentially being bred by a toy all day at his the older mans’ whim.

“Mister Potter, is everything alright?” Flitwick asked after giving out directions for the exercise.

“I’m fine, sir.” Harry tried looking assuring. Though he was sure the visage was ruined when the toy burst to life again. It took nearly a full minute for the pulsing to die down, spitting out the last of the hot liquid, Harry bit his lip against making any noise. “Actually, sir, may I take the pass?”

Flitwick produced a wooden spoon charmed to voice the teachers’ permission to be in the halls, however temporary. Harry excused himself from his friends and made his way towards the loo. Panting, Harry thought he wouldn’t make it when the vibration came back with a torturous vengeance. Collapsing to the floor, Harry very nearly bucked at the angle and pressure against his prostate. Rope after rope of swelling cum nearly took it all from him. He moaned pitifully when the vibration ramped up some more or began tapping out a rhythm.

“I was wondering when you would have enough.” The amused voice of Harry’s Mate resounded against the empty halls. “Pray, how much longer would you have lasted were I not privy to how badly you need release?”

Harry looked up, slightly wild and incensed, to see his Mate standing before him. He was blocking the door to the loo, and very far away from his Potions classroom.

“The seventh years are studying in the library.” Severus offered after seeing the confusion on his boys’ face. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if I took a bit of time for myself, seeing as you need my assistance.”

“Daddy,” Harry panted when the vibration wouldn’t stop. His hips undulated against the pressure, jets of thin and watery come pressing inside him. “I need you. I need you to fuck me. Please.”

Severus took two long strides towards Harry and knelt down before him. The severe look on his face that of a benevolent god looking down on his virginal sacrifice.

“And should I fuck you through the come inside you?” Severus purred. “I could make a right mess of my Mate if given the time.”

Harry nodded mutely, afraid of allowing any voice to the situation as the vibration never stopped. His erection was dripping and making his own mess on the front of his trousers, though Severus couldn’t see.

“Then get up, Harry, and follow me.” Severus demanded with the authority he’s always commanded.

Standing up slowly, Harry barely had the discipline to walk normally rather than with clenched legs. Severus wouldn’t let up on the spell, though, thankfully, no more come was pressing up inside him. The liquid sloshed regardless.

Instead of leading Harry to the restroom, Severus opened up a door to the very classroom that they occupied a week ago.

“Strip.” Severus commanded. Harry complied as quickly as he dared considering he was being tortured so beautifully. “You do realize,” Severus intoned when Harry stood naked in front of his lecherous view, “that the multiple times of edging and denied release has offered you control over your orgasm. Had you not the practice, I’m sure your young body may have come to completion at the mere hint of vibrations. Now it affords me the pleasure of feeling you flutter around my cock as I take you.”

Harry whimpered at the imagery. Severus had only opened the fly of his trousers after a bit more perusal. Harry felt like a prey under the dark, deep gaze of his Mate. The pools of onyx warm and greedy. After a bit more cataloguing, Severus’ long, strong hands pulled out his erection. Thick and pulsing, Harry drooled at the thought of that cock filling him, fucking him, making him submit to Severus.

“Turn around, hands on the wall, feet apart.”

Following those instructions were easier after the vibrations died off completely. Though his body was still wracked with ecstasy, Harry found a place on the wall where it was close enough to an abandoned desk should the man get creative.

“Should I call you Harry? Or should I use you?” It was part of the negotiation Harry had asked of Severus. Checking with Harry to see what he was in the mood for. Currently, Harry didn’t care what Severus called him as long as he was fucking him whilst doing it. But he had to choose something, otherwise Severus would pause their play and bring Harry back down from the rafters.

“Aren’t I your Princess, Daddy?” Harry licked his lips and blushing angrily at the request. He hung his head as he imagined what Severus was doing behind him. Contemplating the various and sundry ways to fuck such a precious slut who was treated well and spanked for bad behavior. “I’ve been good for you, Daddy.”

“Fuck,” Severus moaned. The man was a lot closer than Harry realized, yet too far away to feel the body heat behind him. “You have been a good, good girl for Daddy.”

A hot hand wrapped around Harry’s right hip, yanking him further away from the wall. Harry yelped at the action, taking him by surprise.

“Good little girls get rewarded, don’t they, Princess?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. Yes, yes he was being good. He would do anything to get Severus inside him. Harry moaned prettily, just how Severus loved. Swaying his hips side to side, Harry invited Severus to touch, to spank, to pinch or bite his arse so long as the man finally touched him there.

“Daddy, please.” Harry pressed back, hoping to find the man’s erection aimed right for him. His wet, greedy hole was plugged but that didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to be ruined. “Fuck me.”

Determined fingers found the plug and began to pull. Harry threw his head back and groaned loudly, confident that Severus remembered to seal and silence the door and room.

“Such an eager little slut for Daddy.” Severus leaned in to growl in Harry’s ear. The man had been toying with his hole, watching it expand and contract around the black plug. How much he wanted to fuck Harry on it before plunging inside that loosened hole. “Waiting like a good Princess for Daddy to bring you off.”

The toy was yanked out, Harry bucked, desperate to hold back his orgasm. The toy was quickly replaced with a hot, thick cock before all the liquid could spill from Harry. As it was, the boy had globs of it running down his smooth thighs. Some of it dripping to the floor noisily as Severus seated himself just inside Harry.

“Clench, Princess.” Severus demanded, hands gripping firmly on Harry’s hips. Harry’s muscles fluttered around Severus’ cockhead, the suck and pull on it a signal to Severus that his boy was ready for him. “Your body wants me so bad. Such a good little slut.” Severus began pushing insistently inside his Mate. Harry’s body opening up to him under the shallow, tender fucking. “Such and perfect, young body for me to fill.”

Back bowing submissively, Severus growled when Harry thrust back impatiently. One of his guiding hands landed a blow on Harry’s arse. The jiggle of it even more enticing.

“So greedy.” Severus growled. “Such a greedy little slut. It’s been a while since you’ve sat on my cock. Maybe you forgot I could hurt you if I fuck you too early.”

“Don’t care.” Harry panted, hips wriggling despite the stinging chastisement. “Need you now, Daddy. Want to feel you.”

Lightheaded, Severus contemplated the request. He daren’t hurt his Mate, regardless of what Harry might think he want. Then again, Harry’s body was annoyingly resistant to lasting pain.

Decided, Severus gripped Harry’s hips tightly, fingernails digging into tender flesh, and thrust deeply inside his willing Mate. Harry shouted, back collapsing in order to push back more on the turgid cock. Severus wasn’t even fully sheathed inside that tight, young body before Harry was eagerly trying to fuck himself on him. Severus leaned forward and growled in Harry’s ear as warning.

“You know your colors.”

With an animalistic abandon, Severus pulled back and plunged quickly into the pliant body a few thrusts before pausing again before he came too early. Harry’s hole fluttered uselessly against the invasion. Biting his lips, Harry looked over his bare shoulder, liquid green eyes tempting Severus like the incubus the boy was.

“Is that all you got, Daddy?” Harry pouted. Severus’ jaw dropped at the look. Ruby lips wet with saliva, bitten swollen. Cheeks a tint of rouge temptation. Raven hair wild as if he’d just rolled with a previous lover.

“You know your colors.” Severus warned one last time. He gave in. Gods how quickly he gave into his submissive princess, his beckoning slut, his Mate. His precious, beautiful Mate.

Hips pounded with a bruising quality, cock delving deep and pushing out the faux come. The sight of the globules of the stuff stirring some possessive emotion inside Severus. Fuck it all out of his lover and fill him with his own seed. Breed the boy until he begs for reprieve.

Sweaty days and nights of summer came back to Severus. The amount of exploration of bodies and kinks lending its knowledge to what Harry wanted and needed now. The boy sang as he was filled. The sweet notes bellowing into the rafters as Severus plunged into him, grinding into the open body beneath him.

“You can cum anytime.” Severus groaned as he continued to fuck into Harry, who was now squished between a cold stone wall and a hard body. “Just tell me when you’re about to come. Even if I’m coming myself.”

Harry nodded his understanding, mouth agape with breathless sound. Severus abandoned slim hips to wrap his arms securely around his Mate. Across chest and around the front of a shoulder to lock Harry’s head in a commanding hold. Cock still grinding maddeningly inside Harry, the boy whimpered at the treatment. Lips open and licking at air. Severus watched that talented tongue attempt to reach for him.

“Daddy,” Harry whined. The boy tried pressing back onto every thrust. “I’m, I’m gonna.”

“Don’t stop.” Severus nearly shouted, withdrawing with a wet pop to turn Harry around and drop to his knees. Severus opened his mouth in time to catch the first spurts of come, some getting into his hair before wrapping greedy lips around his young Mate.

Harry’s cock went well beyond the back of Severus’ throat, the head pulsing between fluttering swallows. Hot come poured into Severus. He moaned deliriously as his boy kept coming, bucking up to fuck Severus’ throat.

When it seemed that Harry was nearly done, Severus plunged two fingers into his boy and milked his prostate. Harry shouted, head thrown back against the wall. A glance up showed that Harry was pinching and tugging at his nipples. Such an erotic sight as Severus kept milking his boy. Severus kept at it until Harry’s legs nearly gave out. Severus pulled back enough to suckle the head on his pallet to pull out the bare drops left inside.

“Sev,” Harry whimpered, hips jerking from sensitivity. “I need you to come in me. Now.”

How could Severus deny such an order?

Mouth nearly full of cum, Severus stood and arranged his young, young boy on the desk beside them. When he guided and pushed Harry down onto it, Harry automatically pulled his legs up, revealing his puffy, glistening hole.

“Daddy.” Harry panted. Eyes locked, Severus was barely able to hold back from diving into his boy again.

Instead, he leaned over an opened mouth Harry, and spat the come on his face. Harry blinked to keep his own come from getting into his shielded eyes, and groaned. His tongue tracing a line of come on the corner of his mouth.

“Now I fuck you.” Severus sounded like a caveman. And so be it. He guessed his IQ was no higher than such after seeing his Mate accept the archaic display. He pressed into Harry, who refused to clean his face at the moment.

“Use me, Daddy,” Harry begged, “use your dirty little whore-Princess.”

He wouldn’t last long. Severus plunged inside of the body below him. A wet, dirty hole waiting to be filled and used. Yet, his Princess groaned in approval when Severus pressed deeply into Harry.

“Fuck,” Severus uttered, nearly gutted at the emotions flying behind emerald eyes. “Harry, Harry.” Severus chanted.

Who was the god now? Severus would worship the boy beneath him if he dared admit to such feverish imaginations. Harry would want for nothing. And it seemed that the brink of orgasm was the only way Severus was able to confess to such devotion.

“Inside me.” Harry breathed under the laborious fucking. “Inside me, Daddy. Fill me with your seed. I’ll be a good girl for you.”

In a moment of desperation, Harry took initiative and grabbed his dominating mate and pulled him down. Cock driving so deep inside him, pushing even more thick ‘come’ out of him, Harry bit at Severus’ pulse point. Teeth marking his Mate, Harry felt Severus swell before shooting inside him. Hips ground and bucked into Harry as the boy sucked Severus’ neck and scraped nails across clothed back.

It took a while before Severus could peel himself off of his smaller Mate. Comforting words to bring Harry down from his high whispered into small ears. Severus licked and kissed and cooed to Harry, praising the boy for such a good job.

“Oh, Harry,” Severus continued before he could summon the energy to do anything more than press against the boys arse and kiss his neck, “You’re such a good boy. Such a good mate. Well done.”

Harry hiccupped a laugh, quiet and nearly disbelieving.

“Not so bad yourself, Daddy.” Harry had the gall to wink, lips pulling over teeth in a sated grin. Eyes drooping dangerously. “Class is about to end, Severus. And I need to clean up.”

Nodding, but reluctant, Severus pulled out of Harry’s softened hole. The boy gasped at so much sensation and groaned when he felt even more come drip out of him.

“If we had time, I’d demand you to clean me properly.” Harry chuckled. When Severus presented the plug he hesitated. “No more vibrations or come. I don’t think I could handle it.”

“Just until I can clean you properly, Harry.” Severus smiled gently. He enjoyed dragging sounds from his lover as he pressed the toy inside. He ended up having to enlarge it slightly lest it slip out.

“Merlin, I’m a wreck.” Harry laughed and received a languorous kiss, an apology for any immediate or future aches for the day. Once charmed clean and the room scourgified, Harry left for the remainder of his class while Severus sat, musing his small revelation.

_Harry is my lover._

When the world didn’t come crashing at his feet or Harry hadn’t come back in to demand a separation, Severus swallowed his fear and stood, fixing his robes primly. Dragging in a calming breath, Severus squared his shoulders, adopted his usual grim face, and marched into the halls and towards his studying sixth years.

He'd almost made it, too, until Harry’s voice stopped him cold.

“Professor, wait!”

Not daring to turn around and with his heart beating erratically, Harry pulled on Severus’ sleeve.

“Forgot something.”

Small, strong hands gripped Severus’ robes tightly, and yanked him down to Harry’s level. Bracing for some sort of fight or rebuke, Severus stiffened. But the demanding tongue pressing at Severus’ mouth shocked him to opening up. There, in the middle of the hallway where any person or ghost could find them, Harry kissed Severus deeply. In it, Severus could feel the emotions pouring into their connection. Passion, sedation, and dare he say, something akin to love, bit and licked its gentle way into Severus.

“Wanted to taste you one more time.” Harry pressed his lips gently against Severus and smiled while there. “You did a wonderful job, too, Severus. Thank you.”

Confidence obviously deflated, Harry turned before Severus or he could ruin the moment and jogged back to class. The slight hitch in the boy’s stride making Severus smile smugly.

“You’re welcome.” Severus whispered to the empty hallway where not even paintings or armor were housed. The ache in his chest wasn’t as hollow as he expected. Rather, it was full and warm and nearly too much to breath around. It was the sort of ache he appreciated after long hours of success over experimental potion making. Yet even that experience fell incredibly short to this feeling. And what must it be than the very thing he dreaded most. He touched his lips, the exact place Harry liked to nibble at during sex, and smiled like a loon. “My beloved.”


End file.
